


Varför skulle annars våren tveka?

by MinilocIsland, Treehouse



Series: vinter, vår, sommar, höst [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skandi Smut, Uppföljare till julkalendern
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Det här kommer att bli den bästa påsken någonsin. Bara han och Even. Själva. I fem hela dagar.Det kan inte bli annat än chill.





	1. Skärtorsdag

**Author's Note:**

> Har ni saknat Isak och Even från julkalendern? Det har nämligen vi.  
> Tidigare i våras började vi prata om vad de kunde tänkas göra under påsken, och sedan gick det bara inte att sluta :)
> 
> Så här kommer en, tja, påskkalender? Ett kapitel om dagen under hela påsken - hoppas ni ska gilla det!
> 
> Tack till bästa champagneleftie för att du betaläste! ❤️

**15.27**

Ankomsthallen på Gardermoen är full med folk. Okända människor som stressar kors och tvärs med bagagevagnar och rullväskor.

Men den enda han ser är Even.

Even som står där i smala svarta jeans, rocken öppen, och väntar. På honom.

Den blågröna halsduken han fick av Isak i julas löst virad runt halsen, hans hår slarvigt bakåtkammat.

Han har inte sett Isak än – svajar lite fram och tillbaka, med händerna i fickorna och hakan lyft. Några steg till, och plötsligt möts deras ögon.

Att se hur hela Evens ansikte lyser upp när han får syn på honom går inte att jämföra med någonting annat.

Vanligtvis bryr sig Isak knappt alls om storhelger, men i år har han längtat till påsk som aldrig förr. Första delen av lovet har han tillbringat i labbet, övervakat celldelning hos haptofyter, men nu. Nu har han fem hela lediga dagar, och han har tänkt tillbringa varenda en med Even.

Om bara inte det här jävla planet hade varit så försenat. Nu har han redan gått miste om tre timmar.

Men när Even slår armarna om honom spelar de förlorade timmarna och stressen ingen som helst roll längre.

Han doftar svagt av parfym och sitt hårvax – är säkert nyduschad med rena kläder, hans hud säkert sådär len. Isak kramar honom hårt tillbaka, lägger kinden mot hans.

En snabb kyss, och sen en till.

“Jag trodde aldrig det där planet skulle landa,” mumlar Even mot hans läppar.

Han håller om Even ännu hårdare. “Inte jag heller.”

“Men nu är du här.” Even borrar in näsan i håret vid hans tinning.

Han lägger hakan på Evens axel, lutar huvudet mot hans kind. “Mm.”

“Jag har nog aldrig längtat så mycket efter påsk som jag gjort i år.”

“Inte jag heller.” Han tittar upp. “Men det är liksom inte påskharen jag har längtat efter, då.”

Even lägger huvudet lite på sned. “Nähä?”

“Nope.”

“Vilket sammanträffande.” Even ler. “Inte jag heller.”

Han tar Isaks hand innan han drar honom med sig mot utgången.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, måste vi åka raka vägen till pappa eller?”

“Ja, tror det alltså. Om vi ska komma i tid.”

Even svänger ut på E6:an mot Oslo och Isak lutar sig bakåt i passagerarsätet. Känner hur trött han är, hur stressen med examensarbetet liksom satt sig i hela kroppen.

Han gnuggar sig i ögonen och suckar. Bara middag hos pappa först.

Sedan kan han slappna av helt.

“Hur känns det?” Even tittar snabbt på honom innan han ser framåt igen, en liten rynka av koncentration mellan ögonbrynen. Trafiken är inte särskilt tät, och de rör sig snabbt mot Oslo, susar fram i ett skymningsblått landskap.

Han rycker på axlarna. “Jag kan inte fatta att det känns som att jag är mer nervös än du när det är _min_ familj vi ska träffa.”

“Jo, men – alltså, jag fattar ju det.” Evens hand lägger sig på hans lår, långsamma strykningar, värme genom tyget på hans byxor. “Jag har ju inget gammalt med dem, liksom, inget som ligger och – skaver.”

Isak skrattar till. _Ligger och skaver._ Det är ju sant – även om deras relation långsamt har tinat upp sedan besöket i julas. Terjes meddelanden har inte längre legat obesvarade i flera månader. Det har faktiskt känts helt okej att svara, att dela med sig av sin vardag på universitetet. Så pass mycket orkar han.

Och han märker ju att Terje, _pappa_ , anstränger sig.

Men det han är mest glad över är egentligen kontakten med Lea. Ibland skickar hon memes till honom, och de har till och med skypat en gång.

“Nä, sant.” Han suckar och drar händerna genom håret. “Hoppas han inte säger nåt dumt bara.”

“Om vadå?”

“Om mig, om oss, jag – jag vet inte.” Han rycker på axlarna. “Alltså, jag skickade liksom bara ett sms och sa att jag tar med min pojkvän. Så det är inte som att vi har pratat om det. Eller, om dig, liksom.”

“Skulle du vilja prata om sånt med honom då?”

Isak tänker efter. “Nä, egentligen inte.” Han lutar huvudet bakåt, andas in djupt. “På nåt sätt så känner jag att han liksom inte har så mycket att göra med vem jag har blivit. Och att jag inte vill förklara nåt, liksom, inte nån – del av mig. Att jag inte behöver det.”

“Nej. Det behöver du ju inte.”

Han lägger sin hand över Evens. Flätar ihop deras fingrar, och klämmer åt lite. “Jag är glad att du är med i alla fall.”

Even ler snabbt mot honom, och klämmer tillbaka. “Jag också.”

 

**16.44**

“Där uppe.” Isak pekar mot ett av de upplysta fönstren i flervåningshusen. De går långsamt, hand i hand.

“Shit, det är verkligen nära din gamla lägenhet. Eller min, eller vad man ska säga.” Even trycker hans hand. “Visste du det i julas? När du bokade den, menar jag?”

“Eh, nä, vet inte.” Han rycker på axlarna. “Bara att de bodde i samma stadsdel, liksom. Jag försökte nog ärligt talat att inte tänka på det.”

“Tänk om jag har stått bakom honom i kön på Kiwi. Eller om han har stått bakom mig. Tänkt att jag köper sjukt konstig mat och extremt mycket kondomer.”

“Ha ha.” Isak puttar till honom med axeln. “Går det åt mycket kondomer när jag inte är här, eller?”

“Nä. Faktiskt inga. Men jag har jobbat upp ett lager nu inför påsk.” Even puttar tillbaka. “Det är det enda som kommer att ligga i ditt påskägg, baby.”

Isak skrattar, men blodet rör sig plötsligt snabbare i hans kropp. “Det ser jag fram emot.”

“Jag också.” Even stannar och drar in honom i en kram, andedräkten varm mot hans öra. “Jag har längtat så mycket efter dig. Men inte bara – sånt, jag menar det här också. Bara gå här bredvid dig och prata, liksom.”

Isak sväljer och borrar ner ansiktet i Evens halsduk, trycker näsan mot den varma huden på hans hals. “Jag också.”

Even kramar honom ännu lite hårdare, stryker honom över ryggen innan han lägger läpparna först mot Isaks kind, och sedan mot hans mun.

Kyssen är långsam och öm, bara deras läppar som rör sig försiktigt mot varandra, kalla nästippar och bylsiga halsdukar. Evens hand på hans kind, lägger några hårstrån på plats bakom hans öra.

Han ser nog faktiskt fram emot middagen trots allt. Lite.

“Ska vi gå upp?”

Isak nickar, och Even tar hans hand igen.

“Hoppas bara jag tog rätt påskägg nu, så de inte får ditt.”

 

* * *

 

Precis som på julafton öppnar Terje dörren direkt, som att han väntat på dem.

“Hej, hej! Välkomna!” Han drar in Isak i en kram och håller honom hårt en sekund, innan han släpper igen.

Ler brett och tar ett steg bakåt så att de kan kliva in i hallen. Det luktar gott i lägenheten, vitlök och kryddor, kanske lammstek. Hans pappa har faktiskt alltid varit bra på att laga mat, även om han inte var hemma och gjorde det särskilt ofta.

“Det här är Even.”

Det är något avigt med situationen – att presentera den som står honom allra närmast för någon som egentligen borde känna honom bättre. Han lägger armen om Evens rygg, ser noga på sin pappa när han skakar hand med hans pojkvän.

Terje ser faktiskt genuint glad ut, och håller kvar Evens hand länge.

“Hej Even, jag heter Terje. Välkommen du också!” Han ler mot Isak igen. “Så roligt att ni ville komma båda två.”

Han ser bra ut. Pigg, lite solbränd. Klädd i ljusa chinos och en skjorta med smala, ljusblå ränder som han kavlat upp ärmarna på. Frisyren en lite tunnare och mer kortklippt version av Isaks egen.

“Vill ni sätta er i köket? Eller kanske i soffan? Jag har fortfarande några minuter kvar på maten – det blir lammstek.” Terje stryker handflatorna mot byxorna, ser inåt lägenheten och sedan på dem igen. “Eller äter du kött, Even? Annars finns det, eh, vegetariskt också, Lea ska ju äta det men det finns till dig också om – “

“Jag äter gärna lamm. Det luktar jättegott.” Even ler mot Terje, innan han ser på Isak och höjer ögonbrynen. “Vi kan väl sätta oss i köket?”

Med Evens hand på Isaks rygg går de in i köket medan Terje knackar på Leas dörr.

Lite påskris i en vas i fönstret, färgglada ägg i plast som hänger i de tunna grenarna och får dem att böjas. En gul duk på bordet, servetter med kycklingar, dukat till fyra.

Snart har de varsin öl framför sig på bordet, och Terje står vid köksbänken och fixar med maten. Det känns rätt okej, även om Isak inte helt kan slappna av. Han kramar Evens hand under bordet, ser snabbt på honom och får ett leende tillbaka.

“Okej?” Isak viskar, tyst, så bara Even hör, och får en nick till svar.

“Du då?”

“Ja.”

“Verkligen roligt att få träffa dig, Even!” Terjes stämma bryter in – Isak vet vad som kommer att komma nu, och himlar med ögonen i förväg. “Vad jobbar du med då?”

Naturligtvis. Pappas standardformulär, det som tydligt visar vad som är viktigt i livet. Arbete, alltid arbete.

Even harklar sig lätt innan han svarar. “Jo, jag gör lite av varje. Skriver för tv, producerar. Regisserar en del också.”

“Jaså, jaha, spännande! Är det – “ Han vänder sig om när Lea kommer in i köket. “Lea, nu har vi fått gäster!”

Hon ser butter, och samtidigt lite vilsen ut. Det långa, ljusa håret i vågor över axlarna, det mörka sminket runt ögonen i skarp kontrast till hennes ljusa hy. Isak reser sig upp och går fram till henne, anar skuggan av ett leende i hennes mungipa innan han lyfter armarna och ger henne en kram.

“Hej Lea.”

Han tar ett steg åt sidan. “Det här är Even. Min, eh, pojkvän.”

”Hej.” Hennes röst är tyst, och hon slår ner blicken och rodnar. Even, däremot, ser på henne med glitter i de blåa ögonen.

“Kul att träffa dig, Lea.”  

Terje harklar sig bakom dem. “Vad vill du ha att dricka, Lea? Solo?

Lea nickar och Terje försvinner bort mot kylen. “Isak, Even – mer öl? Eller vill ni ha något annat? Nu ska det bli gott med mat, hörni, hoppas ni är hungriga!”

Han ställer fram en karott med potatis i det där blåvita porslinet som Isak vet kommer från farmor och farfar. Det som de alltid hade vid middagarna, i finrummet med porslinsfigurerna han absolut inte fick röra.

“Hörde du förresten att Even här är regissör?” Terje nickar mot Even. “Lea går medier och kommunikation på Elvebakken.”

“Pappa.” Lea ser om möjligt ännu mer generad ut.

“Ja men det är väl spännande? Du får fråga vad han har gjort för något, det kan ju vara intressant för dig.” Terje ser förväntansfullt mellan Isak och Even, och Lea biter sig i läppen. Isak skruvar på sig, innan han fångar Terjes blick.

“Kan jag – hjälpa till med något, kanske?”

“Nej, nej, sitt du!” Terje håller upp händerna, och vänder tillbaka till spisen, ojar sig lite när han tar ut lergrytan ur ugnen.

“Jag gick också medier och kommunikation. På Elvebakken, då.” Even lutar sig fram och ser på Lea, som nickar.

“Jag vet.”

“Ja?”

“Vänta, vet du – alltså – “ Isak bryter in, men Lea bara ser på honom.

“Isak. Ja. Vafan. Alla har väl sett _Gutter_ eller?”

Even skrattar högt och ser menande på Isak med höjda ögonbryn. “Ja, Isak. Har inte alla det?”

“Jag har gjort det nu, okej?” Han rodnar.

Lea ser på honom med lyfta ögonbryn medan Evens leende bara blir större och större.

Han suckar och himlar med ögonen, men om han ska vara ärlig gör det inte så mycket om de har roligt på hans bekostnad tillsammans. Det är faktiskt till och med helt okej.

Middagen som Terje lagat är riktigt god, och han ser nästan generad ut när Even berömmer maten och tackar ja till en andra portion.

Kanske det är påskölen, kanske det är Evens närvaro – men knuten i Isaks mage känns inte riktigt lika hårt spänd som när de kom. Han andas ut, lutar sig bakåt och lyssnar; Lea har uppenbarligen sett allt Even har gjort, medan hans pappa försöker hänga med så gott han kan i konversationen.

När tallrikarna är renskrapade och glasen urdruckna, reser Terje sig och lägger handen på Leas axel.

“Nu kan väl ni sätta er i rummet, och så sätter jag på kaffe. Even, dricker du kaffe? Och Isak?”

Det är fint att han frågar, förstås, och samtidigt känns det märkligt, lite ledsamt. Att han faktiskt inte vet ifall Isak dricker kaffe eller inte.

Isak harklar sig. “Gärna kaffe, tack. Till oss båda två.”

Han har precis sjunkit ner i soffan när han känner en varm tyngd runt sina axlar. Evens arm, hans hand som greppar runt Isaks axel och skakar den lätt, innan han släpper. En snabb sekund reagerar han instinktivt – tänk om hans pappa ser? – innan han minns att han inte är sexton längre. Att det är åratal sedan han egentligen oroade sig för att någon skulle avslöja honom. Hans hemlighet.

Men att vara här gör något märkligt med honom – en konstig blandning av nutid och dåtid, av minnen och framtid. Påminner honom om att han faktiskt inte umgåtts med sin pappa på det här sättet sedan början på gymnasiet – om man inte räknar deras senaste julafton.

Det får en slags tomhet att sprida sig i bröstet. Något som inte går att ta tillbaka.

Han lutar sig mot Evens sida, känner värmen mot sin arm, hur Even trycker till kring hans axel en gång till.

“Så,” säger Terje, medan han ställer ner kaffekoppar och kanna på bordet, “snart tar du väl examen, Isak?”

Isak nickar, Evens arm en betryggande närvaro mot hans nacke. “Ja, eh… jag gör ju det.” Han vrider lite på sig. “Jag vet inte – jag tror inte att jag kommer att ha någon, typ, fest eller så, alltså.”

“Nä, det – det var faktiskt inte det jag undrade.” Terje vrider händerna i knät. “Även om det hade varit trevligt att få, tja, gratulera dig.”

“Even har redan fixat present. Vi ska – vi ska åka till Cannes. Om en månad.”

Han ser i ögonvrån hur Leas ögon blir stora, innan Terje harklar sig. “Oj. Oj – det var fint. Är det den där filmfestivalen då?”

“Ja. Och så ska vi till Oceanografiska museet. Det var – det var en julklapp.” Han ser ner i knät, känner Even luta sig ännu lite närmare honom.

Om hans pappa tycker att det var en oväntat fin present, så har han åtminstone vett nog att inte säga något om det. Han harklar sig bara, lutar sig framåt, och sätter armbågarna på knäna.

“Så… vad ska du göra sen då, Isak? När du är färdig? Har du bestämt dig?”

Det gnager lite i Isaks mage. Han har bara inte... berättat om intervjun han var på i januari. Dels för att han inte ville ta ut något i förskott, men också, på något sätt, för att hans inre tonåring inte haft lust att ge Terje det han helst vill ha – en framgångsrik son, lyckad på arbetsmarknaden, spikrak karriär. Velat markera att karriären inte är allt.

Det förvånar honom faktiskt att han inte frågat förrän nu.

Men nu, under sin pappas förväntansfulla blick, kan han ändå inte riktigt hjälpa att han vill göra honom stolt.

“Jag har fått jobb. Här i Oslo.” Han flyttar ännu lite närmare Even. “Jag – jag ska doktorera.”

Terjes ögonbryn åker upp i pannan, och han ser både lättad och genuint glad ut. Inga spända rynkor vid ögonvrårna, ingen hurtighet i rösten när han utbrister “Men Isak! Det är ju fantastiskt!”

Isak nickar. “Ja. Det – det ska bli jättekul.”

 _Jättekul_ speglar långt ifrån euforin som fyllde hela honom efter att de ringt upp honom med beskedet, bara ett par veckor efter intervjun – men det får räcka just nu.

“Så då flyttar du hem hit till Oslo igen, då.” Hans pappas ansikte har faktiskt fortfarande ett uttryck av ren och skär glädje.

Knuten i magen lossnar ytterligare lite till. “Ja. I juni.”

Evens hand på hans axel tar ett fastare grepp.

“Det här är ju fantastiskt, Isak! Det var verkligen roligt att höra.” Terje slår ihop händerna. “Det är nästan så att vi måste ta och skåla för dig!”

I ögonvrån ser han Lea sjunka bakåt i fåtöljen, och han känner Evens axlar skaka lätt vid hans sida. Det krävs inte mycket för att fatta att hon just himlat med ögonen på exakt samma sätt som han själv.

Terje är redan på väg till köket, när han känner Evens läppar mot sin tinning. “Jag är stolt över dig också. Det vet du.”

“Jag vet det.” Han kastar en blick åt sidan på Lea, som sitter bakåtlutad i fåtöljen och stirrar upp i taket. “Du behöver bara inte… göra en sån grej av det som vissa andra, liksom.”

Evens andedräkt är varm mot hans hårbotten. “Jag tycker det är lite fint, faktiskt. Han blev verkligen jätteglad. Och du är värd det.”

När Even säger det låter det så okomplicerat. Det är som att alla tilltrasslade trådar, allt som knutit sig inuti honom, allt som känns omöjligt, blir lite lättare att reda ut när Even är med. Han drar efter andan.

Ett skarpt klirrande avbryter hans tankar – Terje har ställt ner fyra kristallglas på soffbordet, och står och lirkar ut korken ur en whiskyflaska.

“Sådär!” Han sätter sig ner efter att ha fyllt glasen, och ser förväntansfullt på dem alla tre. “Skål för Isak!”

Isak vrider lite på sig när Even klirrar sitt glas mot hans, men känner ändå att något lägger sig på plats inuti honom när whiskyn bränner sig nerför hans strupe.

För första gången på flera år har han en känsla av att vara omgiven av sin _familj._

“Så, Isak.” Terje ställer ner glaset, och vrider händerna mot varandra. “Det – jag tänkte på en sak när jag var ute i köket.”

Isak tittar upp på sin pappa. Det lite spända leendet är tillbaka, och han kan inte låta bli att undra vad som ska komma nu. “Ja?”

“Jo. Jag bara tänkte att – du hyrde ju en lägenhet i vintras, och det var ju säkert fint. Det förstår jag att du ville – bo ensam och så, du är ju vuxen nu, och –” Terje harklar sig “– men om du inte skulle hitta något – och om du skulle vilja… så har vi ju ett extra rum här. Lea och jag.”

Isak sväljer. Erbjöd hans pappa precis honom att _bo_ här?

En del av honom fylls av värme, av en slags tillgivenhet, samtidigt som en annan, insisterande del, inte kan låta bli att påminna honom om att det är minst fem år för sent.

Och faktum är ju att det faktiskt inte är aktuellt över huvud taget.

“Eh. Oj – tack, pappa.” Isak biter sig i läppen. “Men – jag ska faktiskt flytta ihop med... eller in hos Even.”

Terje höjer ögonbrynen. “Åh, redan? Eller, jag menar, det var roligt att höra! Verkligen – verkligen roligt. Jag får väl säga grattis till det också!” Han höjer glaset med ett stelt leende.

“Tack.” Isak ser ner på sina händer, innan han lyfter glaset och ser sin pappa i ögonen. Evens hand gör en cirkel på hans rygg, utom synhåll för någon annan.

“Så du har en lägenhet här, Even?”

“Ja.” Even sitter så nära att hans röst vibrerar mot Isaks bröstkorg. “Eller – jag har nyss köpt en. Jag flyttar in i nästa vecka. I St Hanshaugen.”

“Åh, det var fint det!” Terje nickar entusiastiskt. “Nå, då – då önskar jag att ni får det riktigt bra där, då. Stort – stort lycka till!”

“Pappa.” Lea höjer rösten för första gången sedan de satte sig i soffan, och suckar. “Det är ju inte som att du aldrig kommer att träffa honom igen, liksom.”

Isak sväljer, och ser på sin pappas spända axlar. Lägger märke till hur han sitter framåtlutad över bordet, blicken fäst på honom, på Even.

“Nej, det stämmer faktiskt.” Isak kastar en blick på Lea, och ler. “Det är ju faktiskt inte det.”

 

**20.47**

“Jag ljög,” är det första Even säger när porten slår igen bakom dem.

“Vadå?”

Isak vänder sig mot honom, snabbt, men Even biter sig i läppen och ser skälmsk ut.

“Jag sade ju att jag skulle få lägenheten nästa vecka.”

“Ja? Det har du väl vetat hela tiden?” Isak rynkar pannan. “Eller?”

Even flätar in sina fingrar mellan hans, låter händerna svänga av och an mellan dem när de börjar gå. “Jag hade tänkt säga det förut, men vi fick så bråttom, så jag hann inte, men – de ringde i förrgår och sa att jag kunde få tillträde redan idag, om jag ville.”

Evens andra hand kommer upp i luften framför honom, med en nyckelknippa dinglande från pekfingret.

“Va?” Isak ler. Typiskt Even att spara det här som någon slags överraskning. “Har du redan varit där?”

 _“Du_ har varit där. Du var ju med på visningen.” Even stoppar ner nycklarna i fickan igen.

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Du vet vad jag menar.”

“Ja ja. Jag vet.” Fingrarna runt hans egna tar ett fastare tag, drar honom närmare. “Men nej. Jag – egentligen borde jag väl ha åkt dit med en gång och kollat så att det är ordentligt städat och så, men jag – jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde göra det tillsammans. Imorgon. Innan vi åker till Sandefjord.”

Det pirrar i Isaks bröst. Tanken på att kliva över tröskeln till lägenheten som tekniskt sett visserligen inte är _hans,_ men som Even köpt med dem två i åtanke – och att göra det tillsammans, att Even väntat på _honom_ –

“Ja. Det vill jag.” Han klämmer tillbaka med fingrarna. “Shit, Even. Det – vad spännande.”

Even drar efter andan med ett litet skratt, innan han plötsligt ser allvarlig ut. “Om du inte hellre vill flytta in hos din pappa, då.”

Det vore lätt att missa, men Isak ser hur det rycker i hans mungipa. Han himlar med ögonen igen. “Herregud. Nej! Men – jag vet inte. Jag hade aldrig kunnat tänka mig att han skulle fråga nåt sånt, alltså.”

“Nej, verkligen.” Even trycker till hans hand. “Men – alltså, jag fattar ju att du inte vill det, men hur kändes det, liksom? Att han frågade?”

“Det kändes ju bra, på sätt och vis. Men ändå som att – det är ju inte nu jag skulle ha behövt höra det där... det behövde jag när jag var sjutton, liksom.” Isak ser ner på asfalten, på fukten som glittrar i ljuset från gatlyktorna. “Och att – ja, han känner ju inte mig. Att han inte fattar att jag aldrig skulle vilja bo där. Även om det var snällt.”

“Ja. Det var det.” Even blir tyst ett ögonblick. “Det kanske bara var det. För att visa att han ville vara snäll, alltså. Att han typ vill ge tillbaka för det du inte fick då.”

Det är vindstilla på gatan, inga bilar, inga skällande hundar. Bara deras steg på trottoaren, deras andhämtning som tunn rök i den kyliga aprilkvällen.

“Jag tror det också, faktiskt.” Isak nickar. “Det – han anstränger sig verkligen.”

“Ja. Jag märkte det.” Leendet i Evens röst når honom utan att han behöver titta.

Isak himlar med ögonen igen. “Shit alltså. _Skåla_ för mig, liksom. Vem _gör_ ens det?”

“Din pappa, tydligen.” Even fnissar. “Och jag.”

“Försök inte. Du får aldrig skåla för mig igen. Så sjukt pinsamt, Even.”

“Vänta bara. Mina föräldrar har sjukt mycket fin sprit hemma som de aldrig dricker av. Jag ska skåla för dig hela helgen, alltså.” Even fnissar ännu högre. “Jag ska få dig att himla med ögonen åt mig _minst_ en gång varje kväll.”

Han får hålla sig själv från att kasta huvudet bakåt och låta ögonen försvinna bak i nacken. “Akta dig så att jag inte flyttar in hos pappa istället.”

Even stannar upp och tar tag i hans arm, drar in honom i sin famn och lägger läpparna mot hans hårfäste. Han suckar med nästippen mot Evens varma hals, pannan mot hans kalla öra.

“Jag är så sjukt glad att vi ska flytta in där ihop. Det är nästan så att jag inte kan tro på det.” Evens röst vibrerar genom jackorna, får det att pirra i hans bröstkorg.

Isak nickar mot hans hals, andas ut mot hans pulsslag. “Jag vet. Det – det är inte ens två månader kvar nu.”

Evens omfamning blir ännu fastare, innan han släpper taget, och ler mot Isak innan de börjar gå igen.

“Shit. Det ska bli så himla kul att se den imorgon. Bara du och jag, liksom. Inte med en massa andra människor där, som på visningen.”

“Mm. Men du. Vi... hinner ändå sova imorgon, va? Eller hur lång tid tar det att köra?” Han kastar en blick på Even, som ler så att ögonen nästan försvinner.

“Oroa dig inte. Du ska få din sovmorgon.” Even lyfter den andra handen, försöker dra den genom hans hår fastän han är nära att snubbla till. “Och frukost. Det tar bara knappt två timmar att köra.”

Sockerdrickan sprider sig ända ut i fingrarna, i tårna.

Han drar i Evens hand, försöker få honom att gå fortare. “Kom. Nu går vi hem och lägger oss.”  
  



	2. Långfredag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi är så glad att ni vill hänga med oss i påsk också! Här kommer långfredag, med lägenhetsbesök bland annat.  
> <3

**11.37**

Det ekar i trapphuset när Isak vrider om nycklarna: först den långa, sirliga i det övre låset, sedan den mindre, nyare i det nedre. Namnskylten på dörren är tom, och den tunga trädörren glider upp med ett gnissel.

Han ser på Even och biter sig i läppen innan de kliver över tröskeln, hand i hand. De breda golvplankorna knarrar när han trampar ur skorna och tar några steg längre in i hallen.

Det är en märklig känsla att komma in i den tomma lägenheten. Inga möbler är kvar sedan visningen. Inga gardiner, inga persienner. Bara några dammkorn som stiger uppåt i solljuset som faller in genom fönstren. Kylen gapar tyst och tom med dörren på vid gavel.

En pärm på köksbänken det enda minnet av den som bodde här förut.

Even stryker med pekfingret över spiskåpan, lyfter det och ser gillande på fingertoppen. “Här är städat i alla fall.”

Hans röst ekar ihåligt mot de höga fönstren, de djupa fönsterbrädorna, mot serveringsskåpet i vitmålat trä.

Det är liksom en _gammal_ lägenhet.

Inte som Isaks studentlägenhet i Trondheim, med billiga IKEA-skåp, dimmiga fönsterrutor och linoleumgolv.

Inte som air-bnb:t, där Even fortfarande bor: det är i och för sig trevligt, men har ganska lågt i tak, och dörrar som verkar vara gjorda av papp.

Den här lägenheten har liksom _liv._ Personlighet. Något eget.

Isak måste ha stirrat ut genom fönstret några ögonblick för länge, för Even ställer sig bakom honom och lägger armarna runt honom, hakan på hans axel.

“Vad tänker du på?”

Isak vänder sig i hans omfamning och lutar sig mot fönstersmygen. “Att den här lägenheten är väldigt mycket dig.”

“Mig? Inte oss?” Even lägger huvudet på sned.

“Jo, men – äh. Det känns som den passar dig, bara.”

Even trycker sig närmare, lägger läpparna mot hans öra. “Jag kan inte fatta att vi ska bo här tillsammans. Att – att jag ska få somna och vakna med dig.”

“Du kommer slänga ut mig när du märker hur sur jag blir när jag är stressad.”

“Då fixar jag mat och ger dig massage, baby.” Even lutar sig tillbaka, lägger handen på Isaks kind, fingrarna i håret vid tinningen. Han ser plötsligt allvarlig ut. “Jag skulle aldrig slänga ut dig. Du vet det va? Även om – om vi… fast det gör vi inte.”

Det nästan stockar sig i halsen på Isak när Even lägger sin panna mot hans. En del nätter när han legat vaken, själv i sängen i Trondheim, när tankarna inte har gått att stoppa, så har han ju tänkt på just det.

Att han är på väg att flytta _in till_ någon. Att det inte är _hans_ lägenhet. Att han inte har någon rätt till den. Och att han på ett ögonblick kan befinna sig i samma situation som han gjorde när han var sexton.

Trots att han kan ta hand om sig själv på ett helt annat sätt nu ifall det skulle krävas, trots att han är vuxen, så knyter det sig i magen vid tanken.

Men han kan inte göra mycket annat än att försöka trycka tvivlen så långt bak i huvudet som det går. Han sväljer, och tar ett hårt tag i Evens rock.

Väljer att inte plocka upp tråden i det sista Even sade.

“Jag är så glad att du vill bo med mig också. Jag – jag längtar så sjukt mycket.”

“Jag också.” Even kysser honom, en mjuk och försiktig kyss, och världen nästan gungar. Bröstet utvidgas av allt som virvlar och vecklas ut och prövas där inne, tankar han aldrig tänkt, känslor han aldrig känt förut.

Det känns tomt när Even tar ett steg tillbaka och lägger en hårlock bakom hans öra. ”Kom. Vi kollar duschen.”

Badrummet är större än han minns det. Kanske för att det var så mycket folk på visningen, eller för att de tomma väggarna får varje litet ljud att mångfaldigas. Inga fluffiga handdukar mot de blanka kakelplattorna, ingen matta på golvet, inget duschdraperi.

”Shit, vad många saker vi måste köpa.” Isak betraktar Even genom spegeln, ser honom böja sig in bakom betongglasväggen som skiljer handfatet från duschen. ”Eller, du måste, alltså.”

”Alltså, det är väl egentligen jag som _behöver_ göra det. Men jag vill ju att du ska vara med och bestämma.” Even rätar på ryggen och ler mot honom genom spegeln. ”Vi har ju i och för sig det viktigaste redan.”

Hyllan under spegeln gapar tom. Om några veckor kommer den säkert att vara täckt av grejer. Tandborstmugg. Hårvax. Rakhyvel. Evens dosett.

”Vadå?”

Even blinkar mot honom med ena ögat. ”En dusch som man kan vara två i.”

”Sant.” Isak biter sig i läppen, möter Evens retsamma leende i spegeln. Små kittlingar i magen, en värme över ryggen, ned i benen, när bilder av dem tillsammans, här, i framtiden, snart, drar genom hans huvud. ”Kom. Jag vill kolla på resten också.”

Fönstersmygarna i vardagsrummet är lika djupa som i köket, tillräckligt breda för att de ska kunna sitta i dem tillsammans. Några kala grenar skymtar genom de spröjsade fönstren – nästa gång han kommer hit är de kanske täckta av gröna, krusiga löv.

Han böjer nacken bakåt, ser upp på den utsirade takrosetten, lamputtaget som hänger ner i sladden.

”Har du liksom mycket möbler som du kan ställa in här? Eller behöver du köpa allt?”

Parkettgolvet knarrar under Evens fötter. ”Jag har lite som jag har ärvt efter farmor och så. Typ en soffa, och porslin. Men jag behöver nog köpa en del grejer. En riktig säng.”

”Ja. Det är ju viktigt.” Isak rätar på nacken, flinar mot Even som står lutad mot väggen en bit bort. ”Den får ju inte vara för liten, liksom.”

”Verkligen inte.” Even ler tillbaka, innan han trycker sig framåt, från väggen, och tar ett par steg ut i rummet. “Men du. Har inte du några möbler eller grejer som du vill ta med hit? ”

Isak tänker efter. Det lilla förrådet han hyr ute i Alna rymmer inte mycket, men om Even tycker att han ska ställa in sina saker här –

“En fåtölj. Den är rätt fin, den var mammas…” Han sväljer. “Och några tavlor. Annars vet jag inte.”

Evens hand stryker längs hans överarm. “Vi kanske kan planera lite i helgen. Kolla vad vi behöver köpa och så.”

“Mm. Gärna.” Det snurrar nästan i huvudet av alla möjligheter. De har varit tillsammans i – vad är det? – fyra månader, och så ska de plötsligt planera _möblering_ ihop?

Even ögon glittrar när han tar hans hand och drar honom med in i det sista rummet.

Sovrummet.

Lika ljust som resten av lägenheten, vänt mot innergården, och med en liten vitmålad trädörr in till klädkammaren. _Walk-in closet,_ som mäklaren kallat det. I låset sitter en utsirad, tjock metallnyckel istället för ett dörrhandtag, och det klickar och gnisslar när Isak vrider om den för att öppna.

Två rader med trådkorgar bredvid varandra, två väggfasta klädstänger, och ett snedtak som är precis så högt att han kan stå upprätt innanför dörren.

”Vilken vill du ha?” Han gestikulerar med handen mot stängerna medan Even kliver in med nacken lätt framåtböjd, håret platt utefter taket.

Evens ögon gnistrar i ljuset från den nakna glödlampan innanför dörren. ”Wow. Tänk att vi får varsin klädstång. Det känns så – jag vet inte, vuxet på nåt sätt. Som att ha, typ, en egen jullåda.”

“En egen _jullåda?”_ Isak lutar huvudet mot väggen. “Det dröjer väl innan vi har.”

Even lyfter ögonbrynen. “Säg inte det.”

“Nja. Vi ska väl fira jul på hotell varje år?”

Leendet på Evens ansikte når nästan från öra till öra. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Isak ler tillbaka, innan han låter blicken fara runt klädkammaren igen. “Men vi måste nog dela upp de där trådkorgarna… hur ska vi hålla isär våra luvtröjor, liksom?”

“Och t-shirts.” Even tar ett steg in i klädkammaren, drar fingrarna längs korgarnas kanter, uppifrån och ner. “Shit. Det kommer att bli jobbigt att sortera tvätten, alltså.”

“Det kanske inte gör så mycket.” Isak vrider kroppen utåt, mot Even, möter hans blick när han vänder sig om. “Om vi blandar ihop några tröjor, menar jag.”

Kanske är det för att Evens ansikte hamnar i skugga när han tar ett steg framåt, men det ser ut som att hans ögon plötsligt blivit lite mörkare. “Det – det gör det kanske inte.”

“Du får ha på dig mina tröjor. Om du vill.” Isak biter sig i läppen.

Ett steg till, och Even är precis intill honom, arm mot arm invid väggen, värmen från hans bröst mot Isaks eget. “Gärna.”

Det kanske är helt sjukt att bland lägenhetskontrakt, magasinerade tavlor och möbelinköp så är det _kläder_ som plötsligt känns som det som binder dem samman allra mest. Men på sätt och vis är det ändå mer verkligt, mer vardagligt, än allt det andra.

Så han kan ändå förstå varför Even böjer nacken så att hans ansikte kommer ännu närmare Isaks. Varför hans hand plötsligt ligger mot Isaks kind; stor, varm, säker. Varför hans andedräkt känns varmare än vanligt när han lutar huvudet lite åt sidan, och äntligen lägger sina läppar mot Isaks.

De hinner knappt mer än kyssas i några sekunder, innan Even ger ifrån sig ett missnöjt fnys. “Shit, det är bara _för_ lågt i tak här, alltså.”

Som tur är behöver de bara ta ett par steg för att få tillräckligt med utrymme, genom dörröppningen, ut i sovrummet, i ljuset. Isak hinner precis ta klivet över tröskeln innan Even lägger armarna om honom igen – nästipparna mot varandra, och det är så tyst i rummet att han kan höra hur det knäpper till i Evens strupe när han sväljer.

“Fan, Isak. Det kanske är helt fånigt, men alla de här smågrejorna, kläder och – och sånt…” Evens fingrar kammar genom håret vid hans tinning. “Det känns nästan viktigare än allt det stora, liksom.”

En bild flimrar förbi hans inre syn; en hög med svarta, halvt urtvättade strumpor, en enda röra, alla i samma stora storlek, utan minsta möjlighet att veta vems som är vems.

Han sväljer. “Jag vet. Det – jag ser typ fram emot att bara… tvätta ihop.”

“Jag kan se det framför mig, faktiskt.” Even nickar åt sidan, ut i rummet, och deras läppar nuddar varandra. Fjäderlätt, men ändå tillräckligt för att skicka ilningar hela vägen ner i bröstet. “Hur du och jag sitter på sängen där och sorterar tvätt.”

“Så du tror att vi ska hålla på med _tvätt_ i sängen?” Hans fingrar letar sig in under sömmen på Evens t-shirt, följer jeanskanten mot höften och tillbaka.

Det går inte att missa hur Evens andas lite snabbare när fingret drar över en ländryggskota. “Kanske – kanske inte bara tvätt.”

“Kanske inte.” Han kan inte låta bli att trycka sig framåt, ännu närmare Even – panna mot panna, bröst mot bröst, en vass höftbenskam mot hans mage. Lutar huvudet lite åt sidan, och lägger läpparna mot hans.

Den här gången är kyssen intensiv redan från början: öppna munnar, tungor som nuddar varandra. Evens hand letar sig upp i Isaks hår, och han lyfter sina armar och lindar dem runt Evens midja.

Tar ett steg bakåt och lutar sig mot den öppna klädkammardörren.

Even följer efter, och kilar in händerna under Isaks jacka. Upp under tröjan, längs sidorna, och Isak ryser när han känner den svala luften i lägenheten mot sin blottade hud. Han lägger armarna runt Evens nacke, känner hur blodet rusar i hela kroppen, ner i skrevet. Det är nästan larvigt hur fort det går.

Och det är ju egentligen fånigt, hela situationen: i en helt tom lägenhet, bara för att kolla städningen, bara hårda golv och tomma fönster och inget att se. Inte liksom det givna upplägget för att börja grovhångla på det här sättet.

Inte för att Isak bryr sig. Inte när Even pressar sig mot honom, så att det inte finns någon tvekan om hur det här påverkar dem bägge två.

Skit i om det bara var några timmar sedan de hade sex, och om det här _passar sig_ eller inte. Det här är _deras_ ställe nu, _deras_ sovrum, och de kan fan göra som de vill.

Han drar Even ännu närmare, griper tag med ena handen i hans hår. Kyssarna är desperata nu, och Even trycker honom hårdare mot dörren, låter ena handen glida nedåt, framåt, lägga sig runt honom utanpå jeansen.

Det ekar mellan väggarna av hans stön när Even trycker handen mot honom, fingrarna långt ner, in mellan benen, jeansen trånga och obekväma. Evens mun är vid hans öra, och andedräkten är varm och fuktig mot hans hud när han lägger tänderna runt Isaks örsnibb. Biter till, alldeles lätt, men det är tillräckligt för att det ska gå rysningar längs halsen, ryggraden, hela vägen ner genom låren och ut i knäna.

Even mumlar mot hans öra, mellan korta, ytliga andetag. “Jag vill – får jag suga av dig?”

Klädkammardörren slår igen när Isak låter huvudet falla bakåt med en duns. “Shit. Even. Ja. Herregud.”

Even drar in örsnibben i munnen och suger till, hårt, får det att hugga skarpt i skrevet på Isak innan han släpper taget, och sjunker ner på knä.

Ser snabbt upp på Isak innan han knäpper upp hans jeans, en knapp i taget, med knogarna mot den mjuka huden på Isaks mage. Fingertopparna letar sig försiktigt in innanför resåren på kalsongerna, innan Even bestämt drar ner allt på halva låren. Isaks kuk studsar upp, och för en sekund känner han sig löjlig som står här med ytterkläder och uppknäppta jeans. Blottad.

Han blinkar, ser ner på Even igen. Ser hur mörka hans ögon är, hur röd han är om kinderna.

Hur han lyfter händerna och tar ett fast grepp runt Isaks höfter.

Hur han öppnar munnen och sträcker ut tungan.

Allt står stilla ett ögonblick innan Even lutar sig framåt och låter honom glida in djupt i hans mun. Sedan ut, och så in igen.

Han lutar huvudet bakåt mot dörren, knyter handen i Evens hår. Försöker att inte stöna alltför högt – vem vet hur lyhört det är här, hur mycket grannarna hör? – men lyckas bara nästan.

Det blir någon slags gnyn i halsen istället, svårare och svårare att dämpa för varje gång Even tar mer och mer av honom i munnen. Hela tiden djupare, närmre, tills han trycker sin nästipp mot det krusiga håret.

Ljuden av hans ansträngda, nästan kvidande andhämtning ekar ut i rummet, blandat med ett och annat halvkvävt stön från Even. Vibrationerna från hans mun fortplantas, blixtrar hela vägen genom Isak, rakt in, bak till korsryggen, får honom att sluta ögonen och bita sig i läppen.

Det tar inte lång tid innan innan hettan koncentreras i skrevet, får hans lår att kännas svaga, som att de inte kommer att bära honom länge till. Han ser ner på Even igen – på sin egen hand i Evens hår som styr honom försiktigt. På Evens läppar, röda och glansiga av saliv, sträckta runt honom.

Han är så jävla nära nu, försöker dra sig undan för att förvarna Even, men dörren tar emot, och Even flyttar sig inte. Trycker sig bara närmare Isak, suger hårdare, och Isak försöker stå stadigt, försöker få benen att sluta darra, men lyckas inte helt.

Han måste ta stöd på Evens axel när han kommer. Magen spänner sig, får honom att böja sig framåt, och han stönar ofrivilligt, utdraget, antagligen alldeles för högt, medan Even fortsätter trycka sig närmare, djupare.

Ända tills Isak rätar upp sig igen, lutar huvudet mot dörren, och sjunker ner på golvet.

Even kränger av sig jackan och slänger bort den över golvet innan han lutar sig fram. Stannar upp med munnen bara en centimeter från Isaks, nästan som för att fråga om lov.

Och Isak drar honom intill sig direkt. Öppnar munnen, möter Evens tunga, känner smaken av sig själv. Svetten är hal under fingertopparna när han lägger handen runt Evens nacke.

Han hör hur Even öppnar sina jeans, gylfen som dras ner, Evens andetag som blir snabbare mot hans mun när han sluter handen om sig själv.

Isak måste titta ner, vill inte missa en sekund. Måste se hur Evens långa fingrar ser ut när de sluter sig runt hans hårda kuk.

“Fy fan, Even. Du – ”

Even ser rakt på honom, slickar sig om läpparna. Rynkar ögonbrynen lite, och Isak vet att han är nära, ser det på honom; hur handen rör sig snabbt, hur han rycker till.

Isak håller kvar hans blick; ögonen är mörka, blanka, uppspärrade, nästan bedjande, innan de flackar nedåt.

Och i ett plötsligt infall drar han upp sin tröja och sin t-shirt så magen blottas. Håller kläderna uppe med ena handen, sträcker fram den andra mot Even. Lägger fingertopparna mot den lena huden på höften, innan han låter fingrarna vandra nedåt mot ljumsken, in mellan benen. Det är trångt där, fuktigt och varmt, och han drar fingrarna över pungen, ännu längre bakåt, hör Even kvida innan han känner hur det blir varmt och blött på magen, och Even sjunker ihop med pannan mot hans axel.

Han kan inte låta bli att le, luta huvudet framåt så att hans näsa borrar sig in i Evens hår. Herregud, tjugo minuter, _max,_ sedan de klev innanför dörren, och så har de redan hamnat här.

“Shit.” Det blir varmt och fuktigt mot hans hals när Even skrattar till. “Då har vi invigt sovrummet, då.”

“Ja. Shit.” Isak andas ut, och skruvar lite på sig – det börjar bli kallt och blött på hans mage. “Men alltså – jag vet inte riktigt vad jag tänkte, det finns liksom inga handdukar –”

Evens huvud flyger upp. “Jag tror det fanns en toarulle i badrummet, vänta –”

Isak blir sittande, lutad mot dörren, och ser Evens långa ben försvinna ut i hallen. Solljuset faller in mot väggen där sängen kommer att stå, bara några meter från honom.

Ett knarrande från hallen, och ett lågmält fniss.

“Här sitter du.” Even har lagt huvudet på sned, och lutar sig med ena handen mot dörrposten.

Hade det varit någon annan, vem som helst, av alla andra killar han haft sex med, hade han känt sig förlägen över att bli betraktad på det här viset. Hans mage är fortfarande bar, våt efter Even, handen håller tröjan uppe på bröstet, och kalsongerna sitter halvvägs nere på höfterna.

Men nu är det Even. Och egentligen – _egentligen_ – har de inte träffats mer än några veckor, om man ska räkna ihop alla de dagar de fysiskt varit tillsammans. Ändå klarar han att le tillbaka, och spänna ögonen i Even.

“Här sitter jag.” Han nickar mot det ihopvikta papperet som Even håller i handen. “Ska du komma hit med det där, eller?”

Even biter sig i läppen, låter blicken flacka ner mot hans mage, hans höfter, hans skrev. “Mm. Det är bara – du är så sjukt fin. Jag skulle kunna stå här och titta på dig hela dagen.”

“Du får det.” Isak höjer ögonbrynen. “Men du kanske kan torka av mig först?”

Even rätar upp sig långsamt, nästan retsamt utdraget, innan han tar de sista kliven fram. Hans röst är låg, hes, när han sätter sig på huk, och lägger läpparna mot Isaks öra. “Egentligen vill jag inte det.”

Det ilar ner i magen, i benen, i fötterna, och hela vägen upp i skrevet, och Isak får dra ett djupt andetag och svälja. _Fuck._ Han kom liksom för typ _tre_ minuter sedan, och nu är han på väg tillbaka, lika snabbt igen.

“Shit. Even.” Han tar tag i Evens hand, trycker papperet mot sin mage. “Du –”

Det känns strävt mot hans mage, men Evens läppar är mjuka mot hans käkvinkel. _Shit._ Om de inte skärper till sig kommer de aldrig att lyckas ta sig härifrån.

“Jag vet.” Even stryker över hans mage och torkar av den, innan han drar ner hans tröja. “Men vi har hela helgen på oss, baby.”

Isak ler, och lägger läpparna mot hans. “Vi har ju det.”

 

**17.48**

Hallmattan är mjuk under hans fötter när han stänger badrumsdörren bakom sig. Från köket hörs ett fräsande ljud, blandat med susandet från köksfläkten.

Han stannar till, betraktar de inramade fotona på väggen. Even i olika åldrar – från ett knubbigt, leende förskolebarn till en gänglig, finnig tonåring. Några foton som ser nytagna ut, kanske från i julas. En blond, smal flicka som måste vara hans lillasyster. Flera bilder på en lång, glad man med olika stora fiskar i handen. En nästan lika lång ljushårig kvinna mot en bakgrund av gnistrande snö. Leende människor i funktionskläder, än så länge anonyma för honom.

Hela huset är välskött. Smakfullt. Praktiskt, men ändå estetiskt. Möbler och prydnadssaker som säkert är dyra, men utan att det syns. Personligt, som att någon verkligen tagit sig tiden och omsorgen för att trivas här.

Det är det här Even har kunnat falla tillbaka på när han behövt det. Hans fasta punkt.

Han vrider huvudet åt sidan, betraktar Even som står lätt framåtböjd vid spisen och rör i en stekpanna. T-shirten stramar över hans axlar, och plötsligt tänker han på första gången de lagade mat tillsammans.

Den där kvällen i hotellrestaurangens kök.

Han håller blicken fäst på Evens långa rygg medan han tassar över vardagsrumsgolvet. Rundar köksön och lutar sig mot bänken bredvid spisen. “Vad gott det luktar.”

“Det är snart klart. Ta en öl till om du vill.” Even ler mot honom och nickar mot det stora, rostfria kylskåpet.

Köket är stort. Modernt men hemtrevligt, och öppet mot vardagsrummet. Gjort för att användas, för att umgås i. Stora fönster som vetter mot trädgården och skogen. Det känns verkligen som att man är ensam här ute, inga grannar i sikte.

Han plockar ut två öl ur det fullpackade kylskåpet. De handlade på vägen – men Evens föräldrar hade tydligen fyllt upp kylen åt dem också.

Samtidigt som det är mysigt att vara här, i ett ombonat hus en bit ut på landet, alldeles för sig själva, så känns det samtidigt lite konstigt. Han har ju aldrig ens träffat Evens föräldrar, och nu är han här och förser sig av deras mat. Sover i deras gästrum. Med deras son.

Faktum är att han aldrig blivit introducerad för någons föräldrar som pojkvän.

Men nu skulle Evens föräldrar iväg till bekanta över påsk, och det är liksom hela anledningen till att de är här. Istället för i ett påskstängt Oslo i ett trångt airbnb, så är de i ett hus med dubbelsängar och stort badkar.

Och om Isak ska vara ärlig, skulle han nog inte velat åka hit om Evens föräldrar var här. Även om de ska flytta ihop snart, och han tekniskt sett _borde_ träffat dem vid det här laget, så räcker det kanske att Even träffat Terje den här helgen. Det finns gränser för hur mycket man orkar med, liksom.

“Det är så himla skönt att komma ut hit, alltså. Det är liksom helt – lugnt och tyst.” Even slår ut med handen mot fönstren och skogen. Helt avslappnat, som att det är helt naturligt att vara i sina föräldrars hus och använda deras saker när de inte är hemma. Förse sig med öl, rota efter hackad persilja i frysen, slänga tröjan i soffan och låta skorna stå mitt i hallen.

De klinkar ölflaskorna mot varandra och Isak tar en djup klunk, känner hur bubblorna kittlar på tungan innan han sväljer. “Har de bott här länge, eller?”

“Ett par år. Sen syrran slutade gymnasiet. De var trötta på stan. Mamma är egentligen värsta friluftspersonen, herregud vad hon har släpat runt på oss alla helger och lov.” Even skrattar, rycker på axlarna. “Pappa fiskar en del också. Det passar ju bra här.”

Isak nickar. “Har det smittat av sig? På dig, alltså?”

Even ler ännu större. “Äh, jag vet inte. Turer kan väl vara trevligt ibland. Men alltså – just nu är jag ju hellre inne nånstans där det är uppvärmt. Med dig, då.” Han drar ifrån stekpannan och tar ner några tallrikar från hyllan.

“Mm.” Isak tar emot tallrikarna och ställer dem på köksön.

Det skramlar när Even drar ut den översta lådan och fiskar upp besticken. “Du då, marinbiologen? Du måste ju gillat att vara ute när du var liten.”

“Ja. Eller.” Han fingrar på flaskans etikett. “När jag var liten så var vi väl ute sådär nån gång ibland. Men – men det var inte så ofta. Och när jag blev äldre blev det ju, liksom, inget alls. Med mamma och så.”

Even lägger ner besticken, tar ett steg fram och lägger handen mot hans kind. “Shit – jag vet – eller jag borde vetat, förlåt –”

“Det är ingen fara, alltså.” Han lyfter handen, tar tag om Evens fingrar och trycker till, för att visa att han menar allvar. “Det – det är okej att prata om det. Det vet du ju. Jag hade kanske bara inte en sådan här… supernormal uppväxt, liksom.”

“Nej. Det hade du ju inte.” Even ler, stryker med tummen mot hans överläpp. “Men – du har ju blivit så – är ju så himla stark och fin… och jag, som hade värsta… urnorska barndomen med turer blev ju ändå som jag blev.”

Isak tar ett hårdare tag om hans hand, och sväljer. De har pratat om det här flera gånger. Om hur rädd och förvirrad Even hade varit när han blev sjuk för första gången. Hur övertygad han fortfarande är att han kanske inte skulle överlevt det utan familjen runt omkring sig.

Och hur Even ibland kan slänga ur sig sådana här saker om sig själv. _Jag blev ju som jag blev._ Hur han fortfarande kämpar med att släppa in folk ibland, låta sig själv vara värd det.

De hade skypat för några veckor sedan, sent på kvällen, när Even makat sig närmare datorn och viskat att han, på ett sätt, var glad att han träffat Isak först nu. Att han kanske inte hade vågat ta emot honom i sitt liv om de träffats när han var sjutton. Att han skulle ha försökt skjuta honom ifrån sig, för Isaks bästa.

Orden hade värkt i Isaks hjärta, men på sätt och vis kunde han förstå dem.

Han sväljer. “Det – jag är glad för det. Att du blev som du blev, alltså.”

Even säger ingenting, bara lägger armarna om honom, hakan på hans axel, händerna på hans rygg. Pulsen i Evens hals dunkar mot hans öra, oupphörlig, stadig.

Ända tills äggklockans gälla ringande skär genom tystnaden.

“Jag ska ta med dig ut på tur imorgon.” Even lösgör sina armar och ler mot honom, innan han vänder sig om och drar den ena kastrullen av plattan. “Om du vill, alltså.”

Isak ler tillbaka. “Det vill jag.”


	3. Påskafton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla kudos och fina kommentarer - det gör oss så glada. <3  
> Hoppas ni är redo för tur!

**08.42**

Det är ljust ute när han vaknar, så mycket ser han genom strimman där gardinerna inte sluter tätt. 

Inte för att han bryr sig – de har ju ingen tid att passa. 

Sängen är mjuk och varm, och de prassliga sängkläderna doftar av ett tvättmedel han inte känner igen. 

Han sluter ögonen igen. Hör på Evens tunga andhämtning att han fortfarande sover, försöker ligga stilla för att inte väcka honom. 

Han vet att Even känt sig sliten på sistone – har jobbat intensivt med en ny produktion och inte hunnit med mycket annat. Senaste veckan har de inte kunnat skypa förrän vid tiotiden nästan varje kväll.

Inte för att Isak har tagit hand om sig själv så värst mycket bättre. Han har lagt all sin energi på skolan för att hinna avsluta alla projekt innan examen, innan han lämnar Trondheim för Oslo. 

På ett sätt känns det konstigt, kanske till och med lite sorgligt, att lämna det han byggt upp där. Inte för att akademien inom marinbiologi är särskilt stor – han kommer garanterat råka på sin handledare, andra lärare och säkert en hel del kursare på konferenser i framtiden. 

Trondheim är ändå det första ställe där han känt sig vuxen på riktigt. Där han gjort sina egna val. Rått om sig själv och klarat det rätt bra. 

Han tänker på lägenheten igen. Där de ska dela på trådkorgarna i garderoben och köpa en ordentlig säng. Där Even vill att han ska ha sina saker. 

Känner den där taggen i hjärtat igen, den han så gärna vill bli kvitt, dra ut och slänga bort, men som fortfarande sprider små droppar med tvivel i bröstet. 

Han kniper ihop ögonen, fokuserar på att andas, försöker pressa ner klumpen i halsen. Varför kan han inte bara vara glad över det här? Varför måste han alltid vara beredd på det värsta?

Det prasslar i lakanen, och plötsligt blir det varmt längs hans sida. En tung, sömnig arm lägger sig tvärs över hans bröst, och Even mumlar något mot hans hals.

_ Tänk på vad Even sade. Att han fortfarande måste kämpa med att tro att han är värd att ha det bra. _

Fast det är ju inte så att Isak inte tror att han är värd det – han vet ju bara inte hur det kommer att  _ gå. _

Armen på hans bröst glider neråt, lägger sig över hans mage och drar honom närmare samtidigt som Even borrar in sin näsa under hans öra.

“Mm. Godmorgon.” Evens röst är skrovlig och mörk, och Isak biter sig i läppen.

Försöker låta normal när han pratar, men det blir ändå lite brutet. “Godmorgon.”

“Är du vaken?” Handen vandrar längs hans sida, uppåt, mot armhålan, och ner igen.

“Mm, Vaknade precis.” Han vänder sig mot Even, trycker sig närmare, måste bli kvitt tyngden. 

Even drar honom till sig, virar armarna om honom, sömnvarm hud mot hans. Han blundar, andas. Flätar ihop deras ben, försöker känna Evens hjärtslag mot sitt bröst, lyssna efter det svaga suset från elementen. Gör sitt bästa för att trycka tankarna längst bak i huvudet.

“Har du sovit?” Even lägger handen mot hans rygg. Stor, varm, stilla.

Han sväljer. “Ja. Jag bara – jag är bara trött, liksom.” 

“Mm. Jag med.” Even drar läpparna mot hans hals, trycker sig ännu närmare. “Så himla skönt att vi inte behöver göra nåt. Eller träffa nån.” 

Isak borrar in näsan i hans hår. “Mm. Det räckte med min familj igår, liksom.” 

“Hur – hur känns det? Såhär efteråt?” 

Han låter fingrarna glida över Evens rygg, släpper ut all luft ur lungorna. Försöker känna efter. 

“Det var roligt att träffa Lea. Och – och jag märker ju att pappa liksom  _ vill _ väldigt mycket. Ja, det gjorde du också.” Han harklar sig. “Jag tänkte på det igår, att – att jag kommer ju aldrig bli som du, alltså – att jag liksom känner mig helt hemma där eller liksom går och rotar i lådor i pappas lägenhet.” 

“Mm. Kanske inte.” Evens andedräkt är varm mot hans halsgrop.

“Tack för att du följde med, förresten.” 

Even tittar upp. “Klart jag gjorde. Jag – jag är glad att jag fick följa med.” 

“Tror i och för sig att Lea kanske var ännu gladare för att du kom.” 

Even flyttar huvudet lite bakåt, och hans ögon glittrar när han ser på Isak. “Hon verkar skarp, alltså. Som sin bror då.” 

Han lyfter på ena ögonbrynet och ler snett. “Det säger du bara för att hon gillar din serie.” 

“Sant. Jag pratar inte ens med folk som inte har sett allt jag gjort.” Even skrattar, och drar honom nära igen. 

“Men du ligger med dem?” 

“Mmh. Gärna.” 

“Tur för mig.” 

Plötsligt är Evens fingertoppar inte längre mjuka mot hans rygg, utan hårda in i hans sidor, och han försöker skrattande ta sig ur omfamningen. Känner hur Even nafsar honom på halsen, det kittlar ännu mer och han gör sig bästa för att få tag på Evens händer och ta sig loss. 

“Even! Sluta – du – “ 

Even skrattar och släpper honom, lägger sig halvvägs ovanpå, med håret fortfarande rufsigt från sömn och med ett mjukt leende på läpparna. Han kysser Isak snabbt på munnen, och så en gång till, långsamt. Sveper håret från Isaks panna, stryker med tummen över hans kind. 

“Ska vi fixa frukost? Eller vill du ligga kvar en stund till?” 

“Hmm.” Isak kväver en gäspning. “Jag vill båda, egentligen.” 

“Jag också.” Even lägger huvudet på hans axel. “Vi kan äta frukost i soffan? Ta med täckena? Inte röra oss ur fläcken på hela dagen?”

“Du skulle ju ta med mig på tur.” Han drar med handen längs Evens överarm, ner till armbågen, och upp igen. “Visa mig allt från din urnorska barndom.”

“Sant.” Even ser upp på honom och ler. “Kompromiss då? Långfrukost, och sedan tur?”

Tankarna på lägenheten, på framtiden, på allt han inte vet, känns mycket mindre viktiga och farliga nu än för bara en stund sedan. Med Evens blick fäst i sin, med Evens ben flätade in i hans egna. 

Han nickar, och ler tillbaka. “Deal.”

 

**12.17**

Inte förrän de hunnit säkert tjugo minuter bort från huset slås Isak av hur tyst det är.

På vänster hand skymtar den solbelysta sjön mellan björkstammarna, och till höger sluttar marken långsamt uppåt. Stigen vindlar framåt, rundar en enstaka gran här och där, och emellanåt hörs en koltrast sjunga någonstans. Inget trafikbrus, inga flygplan. Bara deras steg på den fuktiga, nedtrampade jorden, och vinden som drar genom grenarna ovanför dem.

Evens ryggtavla är strax framför honom – just nu är stigen för smal för att de ska kunna gå i bredd – och ibland vänder han sig om, pekar på en vitsippa här, en myrstack där. Isak har nog inte varit på promenad för att leta vårtecken de senaste femton åren, men det känns ändå hemtamt. Bekant.

“Vi kan gå runt hela sjön om vi vill.” Even vänder på huvudet, ler mot honom över axeln. “Det kommer en grusväg snart, och när den tar slut är vi typ halvvägs runt. Om du orkar, alltså.”

Isak fnyser. “Ser jag ut som att jag inte skulle orka, eller?”

“Det här är typ det mesta vi har rört på oss sen vi träffades.” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen och ler menande. “Om man inte räknar, du vet. Annat.”

Isak himlar med ögonen, men kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka. “Tror jag orkar det här också, alltså.”

Ännu ett flin över axeln från Even, och de fortsätter gå. 

Det tar bara några minuter innan stigen blir lite bredare, och Even vänder sig om och tar hans hand innan han pekar neråt sjön. “Det finns en strand där nere, fast det är typ ingen som vet om den. Man kan vara helt ensam där för det mesta.”

“Nice.” Isak ser bara täta träd, och en nästan osynlig liten stig som slingrar sig ner till vänster genom blåbärsriset.

Even nickar. “Det är inte så nice just nu kanske. Men i sommar.”

“Kan tänka mig det.” 

“Du ska få se. Sen i augusti blir det så himla varmt i vattnet, eftersom sjön är så liten. Vi kan bada där sent på kvällen, och ingen ser.” Even trycker hans hand och drar lite i den, så att Isak kommer närmare hans sida.

Det ilar till i magen. Tanken på honom själv och Even där nere, tillsammans, en sen sommarkväll, kanske helt utan kläder – 

“Låter riktigt nice.”

“Mm.” Even böjer ner huvudet, snabbt, och blåser honom i håret. “Det ska vi göra.”

Han harklar sig. “Har – har du varit där många gånger, eller?”

“Klart jag har. Varje sommar, sedan de flyttade hit.” Even skrattar. “Men – bara med familjen, då. Och kompisar.”

Han släpper ut ett andetag som han inte ens var medveten om att han höll inne. “Okej.”

“Alltså.” Even stannar upp, och tar ett fastare tag om hans hand. “Det har liksom inte funnits någon som jag har... velat ta med hit förut.”

Isak kramar om hans hand tillbaka, och lyfter ansiktet mot hans. “Okej. Vad – vad bra. Eller… jag menar… bra att du vill det nu, liksom.”

_ “Om _ jag vill.” Leendet sprider sig över Evens ansikte, innan han lägger armen kring Isaks axlar. “Jag vill ju ha allt med dig. Vet du väl.”

Isak ler tillbaka. Som om han skulle glömma. Even hade sagt precis just det den där kvällen några dagar innan jul när Isak till slut, efter en hel vecka av vånda, tog mod till sig och berättade för Even att han inte bodde i Oslo, utan Trondheim. Och Even hade bara tagit emot det med en axelryckning. 

Det var ju vad de kände för varandra som spelade någon roll. Inget annat.

“Mm.” Han sväljer. “Jag vet det.”

Han kanske borde bara berätta om sin oro kring framtiden nu också. Kanske Even kan få tyngden och ångesten att lätta, vifta bort den –

Men innan han hinner tänka tanken färdigt, har Even lagt sina läppar mot hans.

En sekund blir till flera, och han kunde stått så här hela dagen – med Evens arm runt ryggen, Evens varma andedräkt mot hans egen – om inte det plötsligt kommit en kall vindpust från sidan. Han ryser till, och Even släpper taget.

“Kom. Vi kanske ska röra på oss.” Ett hastigt leende från Even, och de börjar gå igen.

Några minuters promenad till, och det blir gradvis ljusare omkring dem, innan skogen plötsligt öppnar sig. Ett fält breder ut sig framför dem; dött, brunt gräs som en fuktig matta hela vägen ner till vattnet. Vinden biter kallare här utan de skyddande träden, och när Isak lyfter blicken ser himlen gråare ut än innan de lämnade huset.

“Shit.” Even pekar åt höger, upp i himlen. “Vi måste nog vända i alla fall.”

En vägg av mörka moln tornar upp sig vid backkrönet, och under dem syns en sky av tätt, grått regn. En skarp vind rycker tag i hans jackärm, och han nickar.

 

* * *

 

De har bara hunnit halvvägs till huset när de första dropparna landar på näsan, och bara någon minut senare är regnet över dem med full kraft. Ett riktigt apriloväder med piskande vasst regn, och en hård blåst som tar sig ända in mellan träden. Den tunna vårjackan står knappt emot vinden, och fingrarna känns stela efter bara någon minut.

Ingen av dem behöver säga någonting – de börjar springa ändå.

Den sista biten framför huset går genom en kullig, böljande fårhage, med bara en enstaka enbuske här och där – inget vindskydd alls att tala om, och regnet är som en grå vägg; kompakt och iskall.

Even skakar så att han nästan tappar nycklarna när de väl är framme vid dörren, och Isak hackar tänder så att det känns svårt att andas.

“Shit, bara rakt in i duschen nu alltså,” huttrar Even innan de kastar sig in över tröskeln.

Kläderna hamnar i en blöt hög på mattan, och ingen av dem orkar bry sig om att det blir våta spår efter deras nakna fötter hela vägen in i badrummet.

Klinkerplattorna känns himmelskt varma under fotsulorna när han tassar fram mot badkaret och klättrar över kanten med Even hack i häl. 

Trots att badkaret bara är lite större än standard, och knappast gjort för att fler än en person ska kunna duscha i det, är det inget alternativ att vänta på varandra. De tränger ihop sig i ena änden under duschmunstycket, kalla, blöta kroppar tätt emot varandra, och försöker undvika att halka på det hala porslinet. 

Det gör nästan ont när det varma vattnet träffar huden, och både han själv och Even drar häftigt efter andan. 

“Herregud.” Kalla rysningar drar utefter Isaks rygg – det är nästan så att han fryser  _ mer _ nu när kroppen märker att den börjar bli uppvärmd. Det bränner i tårna och i kinderna, dropparna från håret känns kalla mot hans hud.

Even slår armarna om honom, trycker sig så nära det bara går för att de bägge ska få plats under vattenstrålen. “Tur att vi har en stor jävla dusch i lägenheten, alltså.”

“Ja.” Isak hackar fortfarande tänder lite för mycket för att kunna svara – men han kan inte förneka att något lyfter i hans bröst av Evens ord.  _ Vi. _

Even stryker över hans rygg, innan han släpper taget om honom och sträcker sig efter tvålen på hyllan bredvid duschstången. Isak håller fram händerna, och en blommig doft sprider sig i badrummet när tvålen träffar hans handflator.

De tvättar sig under tystnad, fortfarande lite för frusna för att klara av att prata. 

Även om han känner sig för kall för att göra något annat än att bara stå här just nu, ser Isak till att tvåla in sig extra noga i skrevet, mellan benen, överallt.

Musklerna samarbetar fortfarande inte riktigt när han tvättat sig färdigt, även om han sakta blivit mindre stel. Han lutar sig mot Even igen, låter vattnet strömma över håret, axlarna, ryggen.

Plötsligt lutar sig Even ned åt sidan, med en hand på Isaks höft. “Vi kan i alla fall göra – ugh – så här.” Han sträcker sig klumpigt ner med ena handen och slamrar med badkarsproppen, innan han reser sig upp.

Det dröjer inte länge innan värmen börjar stiga upp runt Isaks tår och fotryggar, och han slår armarna om Even igen. “Mm. Smart.”

“Mm.” Even stryker armarna över hans rygg, fingrarna aningen varmare nu. 

De står med armarna om varandra och bara andas i flera minuter, medan vattnet stiger runt deras vader. 

“Jag tror vi kan sätta oss ner nu,” mumlar Even till slut mot hans hårfäste, och Isak nickar.

“Mm.”

Det krävs en del bökande och en och annan svordom och fnissning innan de lyckas pussla ner båda sina långa, fortfarande stela kroppar – men till slut hittar de en position som är någorlunda bekväm, Even lutad mot kortsidan, med Isaks rygg mot hans mage. 

Vattnet trängs undan av deras kroppar, stiger upp till brösthöjd, och efter en liten stund sträcker sig Even upp och stänger av kranen. Vinden ylar utanför, regnet piskar mot fönsterrutan, och Isak ryser till igen innan Even lindar armarna om hans bröst och mage, hans andedräkt i Isaks hår.

Omsluten av allt det varma, av både vattnet och Even, börjar han äntligen slappna av i musklerna på riktigt. Först i armarna och benen, sedan käkarna, och till slut ryggen, magen, nacken. För första gången sedan de började springa i skogen klarar han att dra riktigt djupa andetag och låta syret sprida sig i blodet.

En djup suck undslipper honom när han lutar huvudet bakåt och lägger det mot Evens axel.

“Mm.” Evens läppar är mjuka mot hans öra. “Vi kanske borde sätta in badkar i vår lägenhet?” 

“Mm. Det vore nice.” Han försöker vrida huvudet mot Even, men är lite för trött, för avslappnad, för att komma mer än halvvägs. “Minus regnet då.” 

Even kysser honom på kinden, ner mot käken. “Vi kan skippa regnet. Bara jag får ha dig så här.” 

Värmen sprider sig i hela kroppen, ut i armarna och benen, gör dem tyngre och tyngre. Han sluter ögonen, känner Evens hjärtslag mot bröstryggen, försöker samla tillräckligt med kraft för att svara. “Mm.”

“Men du. Du får ju inte somna nu.” 

Det finns ett okynnigt skratt i Evens röst, men just nu är det bara för lockande att sjunka ännu djupare ner för att Isak ska orka retas tillbaka. 

“Mm. Näh.” 

Mer än så klarar han inte att få ur sig. För varje sekund känns kroppen mer och mer som gjord av bly – tung ända ut i fingertopparna, ut i tårna, fastän benen borde kännas viktlösa i det varma vattnet. Hans huvud dras bakåt, mot Evens bröstkorg, och det virvlar till bakom ögonlocken, som att sömnen drar i hjärnan utan att han har något att sätta emot.

“Isak.” Evens röst kommer långt bortifrån, fastän han kan känna hans andedräkt mot sitt öra. “Du kan inte somna i badkaret, baby.”

Han är alldeles för avslappnad nu för att svara – det blir bara någon slags mumlande långt ner i halsen. 

“Isak.” Något känns vasst mot hans öra, och han klarar nätt och jämnt att tänka  _ Evens tänder _ innan tankarna virvlar bort, utom räckhåll.

“Isak.”

Egentligen vill han svara, men det  _ går _ bara inte. Det är klart han fattar att han inte kan somna i badet, men med Even bakom sig, runt sig, så kanske –

“Hördu.” 

Något kittlar mot hans revben, och han försöker vrida sig bort, grymta missnöjt, men kroppen samarbetar bara halvvägs, och det blir mest ett lågt  _ hmpf, _ innan han sjunker tillbaka ner i det mörka, djupa, mjuka; ögonlocken så tunga att han aldrig tänker öppna dem igen.

Plötsligt blir han varse en rörelse längre ner på magen. Fingrar som inte försöker kittla honom, men som stryker över hans mage i små cirklar, lätta smekningar som får en liten, liten strimma av vakenhet att blinka någonstans i hans hjärna.

“Mm.”

Strimman av ljus blir starkare när Evens fingrar glider ner mot låren, stryker längs ljumsken, närmare och närmare mitten. Hans mun är mjuk mot Isaks hals, får honom att rysa trots värmen som omger hela hans kropp.

Plötsligt är han inte alls lika sömnig som för bara en minut sedan.

Inte så att han orkar öppna ögonen – men det pulserar i magen, i låren, i skrevet, mer för varje sekund, när Evens fingrar stryker bredvid hans pung, längre bak, längst upp på låret, och så fram igen.

Även med ögonen slutna känner han hur Evens rörelser drar upp små virvlar i vattnet som får beröringen att kännas ännu mer. Hur alla hårstrån står ut från huden, ut i vattnet, viktlöst och flytande. 

Han kan inte låta bli att sträcka lite på sig och pressa sig lätt mot Even, som svarar med att dra honom mot sig med fasta händer på hans höfter. 

Oroskänslan från imorse måste vara kvar ute i regnet, för just nu är allt lätt och viktlöst, Evens kropp trygg och stark mot hans egen. 

Han är precis där han ska vara. 

Som från ingenstans är han nästan helt vaken. Han orkar äntligen vrida på huvudet, utan ansträngning alls; kysser Even under käken först men måste öppna munnen och bara andas varmt mot hans hud när Evens fingrar glider in mellan låren igen, och sedan framåt, upp längs hans halvhårda kuk. Han stönar tyst, känner hur Even växer mot hans korsrygg, hur han glider mot hans våta hud, lent och friktionsfritt. Evens ena hand är löst sluten runt honom, rör sig långsamt fram och tillbaka, den andra runt hans bröst, håller honom nära.

“Du är så fin.” Even viskar mot hans hud, fortsätter att röra handen långsamt, samtidigt som han trycker sig mot honom. 

Att känna Even hård mot ryggen, att veta att det är  _ han _ som är orsaken får det att bulta i bröstet. Han vill sitta här för alltid, lutad mot Even, omfamnad och omhållen, samtidigt som det inte räcker alls. 

Vattnet skvalpar över badkarets kanter när han vänder sig om och kysser Even, hårt och hungrigt, som om han aldrig ens varit nära att somna – vill sätta sig grensle över Evens ben, komma så nära som möjligt –

Men badkaret är för smalt, emaljen hård mot knäna och vattnet för högt för att kunna göra en enda rörelse utan att det svämmar över. När det plaskar på golvet ytterligare en gång fnissar han och lutar huvudet mot Evens panna. “Det här går inte.” 

Even kysser honom. “Nä. Ska vi – “ 

“Ja. Kom.” Isak ställer sig upp i badkaret, drar med sig Even, hör hur det droppar och kluckar när vattnet skvimpar omkring. En snabb kyss, och så kliver han ur karet och sträcker sig efter en handduk från kommoden under handfatet. 

Spegeln är täckt av imma, han ser bara en suddig kontur av sig själv när han drar handduken över bröstet och magen. Frottén är mjuk mot huden, och doften av tvättmedel blandas med tvål och vattenånga. Han torkar håret lite noggrannare för att få bort alla små vattendroppar som kan väta ner kläderna, även om det kanske inte spelar så stor roll just nu. 

Han har ju faktiskt inte tänkt klä på sig. 

Even ställer sig bakom honom och lägger sina händer över hans, hjälper till att gnugga handduken mot håret. Fortsätter nedåt, över axlarna, ryggen, bröstet, magen, och Isak släpper ner sina armar, låter dem hänga längs sidorna. Känner hur det bultar i skrevet, hur värmen inuti honom glöder starkare för varje gång handduken drar över hans hud. 

Evens mun är mjuk mot hans öra, gör blöta spår ner längs halsen och axeln medan han torkar med handduken över hans rumpa. Han sätter sig ner bakom Isak, fortsätter att torka benen noggrant, trycker lite på insidan av vaden och Isak skrattar till, men ställer sig lydigt med benen bredare isär så att Even kommer åt ordentligt. Suckar när Even torkar insidan av låren och ljumskarna. 

Handduken försvinner, och plötsligt känns det tomt – ända tills han känner Evens fingrar på precis samma ställe, längst upp på insidan av hans lår. Han ryser när Even trycker läpparna mot hans korsrygg och flyttar händerna till hans höfter. 

Ytterligare en kyss, lite längre ner nu, närmare ryggslutet, och Isak håller andan. Han måste ha stelnat till, för Evens mun stannar upp, samtidigt som händerna fortsätter smeka honom: uppåt längs sidorna, och sedan ner igen mot höfterna. 

Håller kvar läpparna precis nedanför korsryggen, andedräkten varm och fuktig mot hans hud. 

“Okej?” 

Isak andas in, nickar. “Ja.” 

“Vill du böja dig – framåt?” Evens röst är skrovlig, och små pustar med luft träffar huden när han pratar. 

Han drar ett djupt andetag innan han långsamt lutar sig över handfatet och vilar händerna mot det svala porslinet. 

Tittar snabbt upp, ser sig själv i en imfri del av spegeln; det våta håret ligger mörkt mot hans hud, läpparna är svullna, och ögonen svarta. Han blundar när han känner Evens händer, mjuka över hans höfter och lår, fingrar som försiktigt särar på hans skinkor. 

_ Shit. _

Det pirrar i hela hans kropp, ut i tårna, fotsulorna, bakom ögonlocken, vid tanken på vad som håller på att hända. 

De  _ har  _ pratat om det. Bara en gång, och inte särskilt länge. En sen kväll, i sängen, strax innan de skulle sova, och då bara som en av alla möjliga saker någon av dem tänkt på. Bekännelser i skydd av mörkret, liksom. Sådant de sett eller läst om och skulle vilja prova. Någon gång.

Han har fantiserat om det – mycket till och med – men aldrig varit så bekväm med någon att det här ens skulle kännas inom räckhåll. 

Men nu, mjuk i hela kroppen efter badet, varm och avslappnad, och tillsammans med  _ Even – _

Det går en rysning hela vägen från hårbotten ner till tårna bara av tanken, och han hinner nästan bli självmedveten, rädd för att göra något fel som får Even att ändra sig. 

Innan alla tankar kortsluts av att Even slickar från ryggslutet och hela vägen ner till hans svanskota.

Det känns så mycket  _ mer _ än han trodde att det skulle göra. Annorlunda och nytt – Evens tunga är sträv och varm och våt, mycket mjukare än fingrar. Han sjunker ner med huvudet mot underarmarna på handfatet och blundar. 

Just nu är han glad för att de tvättade sig så noga i duschen – han hade aldrig kunnat slappna av annars. 

Och han hade aldrig velat vara utan det här.

Mjuka smekningar, nästan som en kittling, och så Evens andedräkt som gör det våta ömsom kallare, ömsom varmare. Evens näsa som nuddar hans hud ibland, hans händer som håller honom öppen, blottad, medan hans tunga hela tiden kommer närmare dit Isak vill känna den som allra mest.

Han klarar bara att andas ytligt nu – lätta, korta andetag medan Even flyttar sig längre och längre ner, millimeter för millimeter; åtminstone är det så det känns. Nästan outhärdligt långsamt, men vanvettigt nervpirrande, vetskapen om att snart, snart –

Han slutar andas helt och hållet när den varma, våta tungan plötsligt slickar rakt över hans öppning. 

Han både hör och känner hur Even gör ett hummande ljud, innan han gör det en gång till.

“Okej?” Evens röst är skrovlig, mörk, nästan bruten, som att han också befinner sig på gränsen, undrar ifall Isak också vill det här.

Som om han behöver tveka över det.

Han släpper ut all luft, låter bröstkorgen tömmas, sjunker djupare ner med pannan mot armarna för att visa Even att han inte behöver tvivla en sekund.

“Ja. Det är – herregud, det är så okej, Even.”

Det går inte att se Evens ansikte i spegeln, han är alldeles för långt ner för det, men Isak svär att han kan känna hans leende mot huden.

Innan tungan är tillbaka, precis  _ där, _ och det ilar hela vägen upp genom magen, uppför nacken, ut i hans fingerspetsar.

Han sluter ögonen igen, fokuserar på att bara känna vad Even gör med honom. Låter alla tankar, alla känslor, alla sinnesintryck smalna ner till händerna på hans höfter, håret som kittlar mot hans korsrygg. 

Och framför allt, till tungan som slickar honom: bred, mjuk, varm och våt mellan hans skinkor; sedan spetsig, hård, rakt mot öppningen. Han känner sig själv slappna av, sära på benen omedvetet för att låta Even komma åt lättare – vill ha honom närmare, längre in, mer –

Han flämtar när Even trycker in tungan i honom, svankar, försöker stå stadigt på darriga ben. Stönar högt av de sugande kyssarna, måste komma ihåg att andas.

Det rinner något svalt över hans ryggslut och ner mellan skinkorna och han hör hur Even ställer ner något på golvet.  _ Kanske någon slags olja  _ hinner han tänka innan Evens fingrar är mot hans öppning, cirklar prövande, trycker lätt. 

Evens mun är fortfarande nära, andedräkten varm mot Isaks hud, och nu är hans fingrar i honom, tungan runt dem, bredvid dem, och han kan inte hålla sig upprätt längre, kan inte vara tyst, hör sina egna stön eka i det kaklade badrummet.

Mer olja, det glider lätt, Even är djupt inne och precis utanför och det är så skönt, hela hans kropp glödhet och villig. 

En bild av honom själv i samma position, på juldagen, böjd över skrivbordet, blixtrar förbi. Han greppar hårt runt kanten på handfatet, känner hur Even smeker honom över ryggen, låren, upp längs nacken, i håret – och så inuti, precis rätt, precis på gränsen till vad han klarar av. 

“Du är så fin.” Evens röst är skrovlig, får honom att rysa. Han drar ut fingrarna helt, och Isak  _ vet _ var Evens blick är nu, vet vad han ser. Det får honom att rodna, att kvida, innan Even trycker in dem igen. “Kan du komma så här, baby?” 

“Ah – jag – ja.” Isak nickar mot sin arm, kan inte hålla uppe huvudet fastän hela kroppen är spänd, redo att tippa över med Evens fingrar som hela tiden smeker över punkten inne i honom. 

“Klarar du det?” Det finns en ton av beundran i Evens röst när han låter sin lediga hand smeka ner över höften, fram mot magen, och så upp igen. Böjer sig framåt och lägger läpparna mot Isaks öra, trycker hårdare, snabbare med fingrarna, får honom att flämta. “Kom nu, baby. Så kommer jag på dig sen, du är så sjukt snygg med – “ 

Resten av Evens ord hörs knappt, försvinner bakom bultandet i hans öron när svetten bryter fram över hans panna.

Det börjar långt inne, under Evens fingrar och sprider sig ut till pungen, mycket långsammare än vanligt, kraftigare, på gränsen till vad han klarar. Nästan så att han inte fattar att han kommer förrän han sluter handen om sig själv och känner hur det rinner, droppvis, lite i taget. Hela hans kropp rycker och spänner sig, Even håller honom uppe med en arm runt hans bröstkorg, kanske har han stönat högt, han vet ärligt talat inte.

Långsamt sjunker de ner på golvet, tillsammans, han andas häftigt, hör pulsen i öronen, känner Evens armar runt sig. Lutar huvudet mot väggen, känner fortfarande efterskalvet av orgasmen bölja genom kroppen. Fortfarande hyperkänslig vrider han sig mot Even – måste känna honom mot sig, få bort det råa. Det blir ingen riktig kyss, men hans mun är i alla fall mot Evens hals, hans armar runt Evens axlar, och han hör sig själv gny lite.

“Shit Isak – är du okej?” Even låter uppriktigt oroad.

“Jag – ja.” Han drar ett djupt andetag. “Det var bara så – så mycket.” 

En hand stryker honom över ryggen. “Alltså, du var helt otrolig – jag kan inte fatta –”

Even tystnar när Isak låter handen glida ner längs hans hals, över bröstet, magen, låren. Lyfter huvudet och tittar ner, ser hur Even rycker till, nästan ofrivilligt trycker höfterna mot hans hand. 

“Isak.”

Even har i alla fall inte kommit än. Har inte gjort allvar av det han väste i Isaks öra alldeles nyss – hans kuk är hård och glansig, några droppar längst upp på toppen, och Isak förstår precis. Även om det fortfarande kryper lite under huden, missar han inte hur Even vrider sig mot honom, och hur han särar på benen när Isaks hand stryker längs hans ljumske.

“Du är så fin.” Han låter fingrarna smeka upp längs insidan av Evens lår, bara snudda vid pungen innan de vänder ner på andra sidan, och han hör Even dra skarpt efter andan. 

Even sträcker ut handen åt sidan och får tag på en liten halvtom glasflaska som han trycker i Isaks hand, innan han tar tag i den andra handen och för den mot sin kuk. “Snälla.” 

Han flyttar sig närmare, häller oljan över Even och vrider sig lite så han får bättre tag. Det är ingen direkt finess i vad han gör nu, men Even verkar inte bry sig, han lutar bara huvudet mot väggen med slutna ögon.

Låter Isak göra vad han vill. 

Det ekar mellan kakelväggarna av Evens flämtande andetag, av ljuden när Isak rör handen upp och ner, snabbare och snabbare för varje tag. Allt är halt, hårt och mjukt på samma gång mot hans handflata, och Even är redan nära – det är helt uppenbart. Han håller armen hårt runt Isaks axlar, klamrar sig fast, samtidigt som han rör höfterna mot honom, stöter in i hans hand.

Hela hans långa kropp skälver när han kommer över sin mage, över Isaks hand och klinkerplattorna på golvet. Hans stön är halvkvävda mot Isaks hals, och han trycker sig ännu närmare honom innan han sjunker ihop med pannan mot hans nyckelben.

De blir sittande så en stund – nära, benen ihopflätade, armarna runt varandra. 

Först efter någon minut känner Isak hur kallt badkaret är mot hans axel, och hur hårt golvet är mot hans sittben. Han lyfter blicken. 

Det är ljusare i badrummet än för en stund sedan, och det smattrande regnet har avtagit. Det är tyst, förutom ljudet av deras andetag och enstaka droppanden mot fönsterblecket utanför. Handdukarna de torkade sig med ligger ihopknölade på golvet, och imman på spegeln är borta.

“Shit.” Evens röst vibrerar mot hans bröstkorg. “Det var… kanske inte vad jag hade tänkt mig när vi gick på promenad, då.”

Han kan inte låta bli att skratta. “Inte jag heller.”

“Jag – jag visste ju att du kanske skulle vilja prova det där, men jag tänkte inte riktigt –”

“Even.” Han trycker till med armarna, stryker med handflatorna längs Evens sidor. “Shit, det var… det var helt sjukt bra.”

Ett nöjt fnissande mot hans axel, och Even trycker tillbaka. “Mm. Det verkade som att du gillade det.”

“Ja… gud ja.” Han rätar upp sig och hasar lite bakåt, så att han kan se Even i ögonen. “Och vi har ju pratat om det... förut.”

Even ler, innan han möter hans blick. “Ja. Vi har ju det.”

“Mm.” Han ler tillbaka. 

“Var det – var det som du hade tänkt dig?” Even biter sig i läppen. “Bara, du vet –”

Han nickar. “Ja. Eller – ännu bättre, faktiskt.”

“På riktigt?” Even slår ner blicken med ett snett leende i mungipan. “Det var – det var ganska hett att göra det på dig också. Du – du lät liksom helt annorlunda än du brukar.”

Han kan inte låta bli att rodna lite. Även om det är så mycket lättare att slappna av med Even än någon annan han har träffat, har han nog ärligt talat aldrig varit så nära som nyss att tappa kontrollen helt och hållet.

“På ett bra sätt, alltså.” Even lägger sin hand mot hans kind. “Det – jag menar att det var ganska häftigt att jag fick dig att.. känna sådär. Och, du vet. Att du kom så där.”

“Ja. Shit. Det var – jag har…” Isak harklar sig. “Jag har aldrig gjort det förut, faktiskt. Kommit från bara det, liksom.”

“Inte?” Evens ögonbryn åker upp i pannan, innan han biter sig i läppen och ler. “Fett.”

Isak ler tillbaka, ser hur Evens ögon glittrar. “Det var det, alltså. Har… har du gjort det?”

“Eh, nej.” Even kastar en blick åt sidan. “Det – men det verkar ganska coolt, alltså.”

Han låter handen stryka över Evens arm, hasar sig omärkligt närmre igen. “Det – vi kanske ska pröva det på dig också, då. Nån gång.”

“Mm.” Even ser upp på honom igen, och glimten i ögonen är tillbaka. “Det kan vi göra.”

Isak lutar sig mot badkarskanten, porslinet är kallt och hårt mot hans nakna axlar, och han ryser till. “Shit. Måste vi duscha igen, eller?”

“Tror nästan det.” Even drar fingrarna över sin mage och rynkar lite på näsan. “Jag är inte jättefräsch, alltså.”

“Vad var det för olja, förresten?” Han tar upp den nästan tomma lilla flaskan och studerar etiketten. ”Mandelolja?”

Even biter sig i läppen och ser nästan lite skamsen ut. ”Jag tror det är mammas, alltså. Eller, eh, var.”

”Du får väl säga att du typ tappade den eller nåt.” Isak kan inte låta bli att fnissa. ”Eller att vi typ tog fel och lagade mat med den.”

Even kastar huvudet bakåt och skrattar så att ögonen försvinner, som två halvmånar under det rufsiga håret i hans panna. ”Alltså,  _ så _ god var den inte.”

Kanske det är endorfinerna som strömmar genom hans blod. Kanske är det Evens skratt, eller solljuset som faller in genom fönstret. Men just nu känns tankarna på framtiden, på lägenheten, på allt som är ovisst, som en bagatell.

Han reser sig upp och sträcker ut handen mot Even. “Kom. Vi kollar om det finns nåt varmvatten kvar.”


	4. Påskdagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir så glada för era kommentarer! Tack!  
> Turen igår blev ju avbruten, och Suddagumman fick oss att fnissa hela dagen genom att påpeka att vi skrivit påskrim. Och det hade vi ju!  
> <3

**10.07**

Solljuset faller in genom fönstren och värmer Isaks rygg medan han torkar de sista smulorna från bordet.

Han hör Even svära tyst på andra sidan köksön när han försöker pussla in juicen i kylskåpet – trots att de använde både kycklingfiléerna och massor av grönsaker till middagen igår är det fortfarande nästan överfullt.

Bordsytan glänser av fukten efter trasan, och han lyfter vasen med påskliljor för att komma åt att torka överallt. Han får sträcka sig för att nå ända till andra sidan – bordet är stort, mycket större än hans eget eller ens hans pappas. Massivt, ljust trä, tio pinnstolar med runda ulliga dynor. 

Han går fram till diskbänken för att skölja ur trasan. Hör ljudet av kylskåpsdörren som stängs, och ser Even räta upp sig i ögonvrån.

“Idag finns det inga ursäkter,” säger Even, innan han ställer sig bakom Isak och lägger armarna runt hans midja. “Det ska vara soligt hela dagen. Jag har faktiskt kollat vädret idag.”

Isak ler, vrider ur trasan och hänger upp den på kranen. “Vad duktig du är då.” 

“Mm.” Evens haka lägger sig på hans axel. “Och ännu duktigare ska vi bli. Idag ska vi gå runt hela sjön.”

Han vänder sig i Evens omfamning, lägger armarna runt hans hals. “Skulle vilja se dig i skidkläder, alltså.”

“Detsamma.” Even lägger huvudet på sned. ”Du får följa med till stugan nästa vinter, då.”

Att det är så lätt för Even att bara kasta ur sig sådana saker? Allt han planerar, allt han säger att han vill göra med Isak, som att det bara är självklart att det inte kommer att finnas något som kan hindra dem.

Han sväljer, och ler tillbaka. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Even drar händerna längs Isaks överarmar. “Gå och borsta tänderna du, så kan jag fixa lite matsäck?”

Medan Even brer smörgåsar vid diskbänken, går han in i gästrummet för att hämta ett par rena strumpor, och fastnar framför en korktavla på väggen som han inte tänkt på tidigare. På den sitter en lapp, skrivna med en handstil som liknar Evens, men klumpigare, mer spretig, som ett barns. Han tittar närmare. Det är en önskelista.

_ Playstation. Marsvin. En egen mobil. _

Bredvid den ett foto av en stor, svart hund. En torkad blomma. Ett foto av några barn som håller varandra kring axlarna, en av dem huvudet längre än de andra, i blond lugg. Even.

Han ser sig om i rummet. 

Det är ett typiskt gästrum – fint, trevligt, men ändå opersonligt på något sätt, som att det inte tillhör någon. Det virkade vita överkastet ligger ihopvikt på fåtöljen, med prydnadskuddarna staplade ovanpå. En orkidé i fönstret. Tjocka, ljusrosa gardiner i sammet.

Men blandat med saker som måste vara Evens, från hans gamla pojkrum. Som korktavlan. Ett par teckningar på väggen ovanför den målade byrån som är täckt med klistermärken. 

En gitarr i ett hörn.  _ Sagan om Ringen _ -trilogin i bokhyllan.

“Hej.” Even står i dörröppningen och lutar sig mot dörrposten. 

Ett snabbt ögonblick får han känslan av att blivit påkommen. “Hej.”

“Jag önskar mig fortfarande ett Playstation.” Leendet i Evens mungipa sprider sig till resten av hans ansikte, innan han rätar upp sig och tar ett steg fram emot Isak. “Bara så du vet. Till nästa jul eller så.”

Han biter sig i läppen. “Bra att veta, då.”

“Mm.” Even stryker honom över håret, innan han nickar åt sidan. “Vad tycker du om den där fåtöljen?”

Det gröna tyget är lite slitet, men har ett vackert, intrikat mönster av guldtrådar över sitsen och ryggen. Armstöd i mörkt trä. “Den är… den är fin, faktiskt.”

“Jag tänkte kanske ta med den till lägenheten. Ifall du gillar den, alltså.” Even rycker på axlarna.

Han drar efter andan. “Är – är allt det här dina grejer, eller?”

“Typ.” Even går fram till byrån, drar ut översta lådan och sträcker in handen bland sockarna. “Men jag vet inte om jag ska ta med allt. Kanske hellre vill köpa lite nya saker, liksom.”

Isak ser på hans axlar som rör sig under t-shirtens tunna tyg, på håret som lockar sig lite i nacken. “Mm.”

“Och sen – jag vet inte, men alla de här grejerna är liksom allt som finns kvar av mitt rum när jag var liten. Jag hade ju liksom flyttat hemifrån när mamma och pappa köpte det här, så jag har liksom ingen riktig – plats här.” Even fortsätter gräva i byrålådan. “Det känns lite konstigt ibland, liksom.”

“Kan tänka mig det.” Han pillar på en tråd längst ner på tröjan, drar i den tills den lossnar lite.

Even vänder sig, ser på Isak. “Alltså… jag ska ju inte klaga.”

“Du. Det är lugnt. Verkligen.”

Even sträcker ut handen, låter den glida ner längs hans arm och flätar in sina fingrar i Isaks. “Nej men, som att jag ska klaga på att jag saknar mitt pojkrum när du – när du inte ens har haft nåt att komma hem till ända sen du var sexton, liksom. Förlåt.”

“Even.” Nu är det Isaks tur att sänka rösten och se honom allvarligt in i ögonen. “Det – det är ingen tävling. Och du… har ju haft rätt mycket annat.”

Even slår ner blicken, innan han ser upp igen, ögonen stora och öppna. “Jo. Men – äsch, jag bara – “ Han suckar. “Jag var liksom sur på nåt barnsligt sätt när mamma och pappa sålde lägenheten och flyttade hit. Ville att de skulle finnas kvar på samma vis, på exakt samma ställe. Fast jag inte gjorde det själv.”

“Jag tror… jag tror det är fler än du som känt så. Jag blir liksom fortfarande lite ledsen över att pappa sålde huset när mamma dog. Fast jag vill ju inte bo där själv, bara att det ska finnas kvar, liksom.” Han rycker på axlarna. “Men det spelar ju ingen roll.” 

Even ser på korktavlan, på fåtöljen, och lägger armen runt Isaks axlar. “Jag har längtat efter det alltså… jag har flängt runt så mycket, så det ska bli skönt med en egen lägenhet där jag verkligen bor. Och du.” Han ler mot Isak, ett försiktigt, lite snett leende, drar honom närmare. “Ska vi gå ut nu?” 

Isak nickar, sväljer. “Ja.” 

Han ser på korktavlan igen och tänker på sitt pojkrum. På sina serietidningar, den där nallebjörnen som försvann, hemmet som inte kändes som hemma längre, på hans pappa som bor någonstans där han inte ens vet var toapappret finns. 

“Kommer du, baby?” 

Evens röst rycker honom tillbaka till gästrummet. Han plockar åt sig sin tröja från sängen. Drar handen genom håret och försöker skaka av sig den där känslan av osäkerhet som klistrat sig på honom det sista, som liksom satt sig i kroppen. Han ler snabbt mot Even och tar hans hand, låter sig bli ledd ut mot hallen.

 

* * *

Tystnaden i skogen är lika påtaglig som igår. Bara ett lätt sus i grenarna ovanför, en enstaka fågel, deras steg mot den barrtäckta stigen.

Det är inte en obehaglig tystnad, men den är inte helt avslappnad heller. 

De behöver prata; Isak vet det, men hur, och precis om vad, är utom hans räckhåll för ögonblicket. 

Eller – han vet egentligen precis vad  _ han _ behöver prata om. Frågan är bara om Even vill höra vad han har att säga.

De hinner hela vägen till ängen där de vände tillbaka dagen innan, förrän någon av dem säger något.

Even tar hans hand, leder honom längs en nästan osynlig stig genom gräset ner mot sjön. Solljuset glittrar på vattenytan, bara små långsamma krusningar under den blå himlen. Kontrasten mot vädret igår kunde inte ha varit större.

Plötsligt harklar sig Even. “Jag – jag har aldrig bott tillsammans med nån förut.” Han trycker till om Isaks hand. “Nån som jag har varit ihop med, alltså.”

Isak ser upp på honom, snabbt, innan han trycker tillbaka. “Eh, okej. Eller – inte jag heller. Fast det vet du ju.”

“Jag – jag vet det. Och du vet ju det om mig också.” Even biter sig i läppen, och ser ner. “Det jag egentligen vill säga är väl att jag – äsch, att jag kanske är lite nervös.”

Even.  _ Nervös?  _

Even, som har pladdrat på om möbler, om flytten, om hur mycket han längtar efter att bo med Isak, som om det inte finns några hinder, inget att vara rädd för? Even, som är den som har  _ köpt _ lägenheten, som inte behöver oroa sig för vad som ska hända ifall det plötsligt skulle ta slut? Och, som oavsett vilket, har föräldrar att falla tillbaka på?

Han märker att han har glömt att stänga munnen. Ser upp på Even, som möter hans blick innan han drar handen genom håret.

“Vad – vad är du nervös för?” Han rynkar pannan. 

Even ser ut över sjön, låter deras armar hänga mellan dem medan de går. “Nej, men – du vet. Det är inte som att flytta ihop med en kompis, liksom.”

“Eh, nej.” Han sväljer. “Det är det inte.”

“Jag menar – jag bodde ju med Sonja, innan hon träffade Andreas, och jag har bott hos Mikael när jag har jobbat i Oslo ibland, men de – ja, det hade ju inte gjort så mycket ifall de hade tröttnat på att bo med mig.” Even ökar takten i stegen, drar Isak med sig. “Men – men tänk om du gör det, liksom.”

Han? Tröttna på  _ Even? _

Han tar ett fastare tag om Evens hand, får honom att sänka farten och stanna. “Tror du att jag kommer att tröttna på  _ dig?” _

“Alltså, jag vet ju inte – vi har ju pratat om det här förut, att jag övar hela tiden på, du vet. Att tänka att folk – eller du – vill ha mig precis som jag är. Men. Du har ju inte  _ bott _ med mig, liksom.” Even slår ner blicken, flyttar vikten från den ena foten till den andra.

Isak sväljer. “Du har ju inte bott med mig heller.”

“Nä, jag vet, men –” Even flackar med blicken mot skogen “– jag har ju liksom svårt att se att jag skulle ändra mig om den saken.”

“Om vadå?” 

“Om att vilja bo med dig.” Even kramar hans hand igen. “Du – du är ju så himla bra, och stark, och modig… jag är bara rädd att det är du som kommer att vara den som liksom får… vara den stabila medan jag håller på och fjantar runt. Och att du kommer att… inte tycka att det är så kul i längden.”

“Varför har du inte sagt nåt?” Isak tar ett litet steg tillbaka, så att han kan ta Evens ansikte mellan sina händer. “Du har verkat så himla säker och bara… pratat hur mycket som helst om hur mycket du längtar och… och vilka möbler vi ska ha, liksom. Jag – jag hade inte fattat –”

Even harklar sig, innan han lyfter hakan och möter Isaks blick. “Alltså, jag – jag fattar ju att det inte är så lätt för dig heller. Du flyttar ju liksom – in hos mig. Inte till nåt eget. Och – liksom direkt från en annan stad, och… jag vill ju inte att du ska tro att jag är osäker på det här. Det skulle ju vara jättejobbigt för dig.”

Det stockar sig i halsen på Isak. Att Even gått omkring och varit lika osäker som han själv, men inte velat säga något, att han inte fattat att Isak klarar det, att han kan ta emot det, utan att bli rädd –

Och när han tänker efter, i ljuset av det, kanske det inte har varit riktigt rättvist att inte dela sina tankar med Even heller. Och att han faktiskt, precis just nu, kanske har fått tillfället han väntat på till skänks.

“Det – det tror jag inte. Att du är osäker på oss. Men… jag vill ju att du ska kunna säga sånt där till mig.” Han harklar sig. “Och jag – jag klarar faktiskt av det. Att höra sånt, alltså.”

Even säger inget, bara biter sig i läppen och nickar, som att han känner på sig att Isak inte är färdig än.

Han drar ett djupt andetag. 

“Och… du har rätt, då. Om att det är lite… läskigt att flytta in hos dig. Alltså, inte hos  _ dig.”  _ Han kan inte låta bli att släppa ut lite av nervositeten genom ett skratt. Det blir kvävt, hest, får honom nästan att rodna. “Men att – att jag också är lite nervös, då.”

Even lägger händerna runt hans höfter, stryker med tummarna upp och ner. “Jag förstår det.”

“Och det är precis som du säger, att – jag flyttar ju  _ in _ hos dig. Och det är ju inte så att jag inte skulle klara mig ifall du tröttnar på mig, om vi gör slut, det är klart att jag hittar nån annanstans att bo, men…” Han sväljer, och vet plötsligt precis vad han vill säga. “Men jag vill ju inte att det ska hända.”

Even har plötsligt tagit ett steg närmare, och värmen strålar från hans hud när han lägger sin panna mot Isaks. “Åh. Isak. Verkligen inte jag heller.”

Knuten i magen är inte helt och hållet borta, men någon slags känsla av lätthet börjar ändå sprida sig långt där inne. 

Han röst är lite sprucken, kommer ut som en viskning i den lätta brisen från sjön. “Det bara… vi måste ju prata med varann.”

“Mm.” Even nickar, så att deras nästippar stryker mot varandra. “Det måste vi faktiskt. Och jag – jag vill ju säga allt sånt här till dig. Och att du ska kunna säga sånt till mig, om du behöver det.”

Det knyter sig lite i bröstet på Isak igen. “Jag… vill det också.”

“Har du – har du tänkt mycket på det här?” Evens röst är låg, försiktig, prövande.

Och plötsligt blir det uppenbart för Isak: så klart har Even märkt på honom att det varit någonting. En del av honom vill slå sig själv i huvudet; att han är så genomskinlig, så uppenbar, och att Even måste ha känt sig utanför av att inte få ta del av det som gnagt honom. 

Men en annan del fylls av en sorts värme, nästan en beundran. Att Even har fattat det här: att  _ han  _ tog upp ämnet, blottade sig själv så att Isak skulle våga göra samma sak tillbaka. 

Det väller upp inom honom – hur kan han haft en sådan tur? Att träffa någon som  _ ser  _ honom på det här sättet, och som klarar av att förstå precis vad han behöver. 

Plötsligt vet han – har nog vetat hela tiden. Han vill att Even ska ge honom allt. Inte hålla tillbaka, inte vara rädd. Och han vill ge honom samma sak, och våga lita på att Even tar emot det.

Han drar efter andan. “Ja. Jag har – jag har tänkt en hel del på det, faktiskt. Men… tja, det var väl samma som för dig, kanske. Att jag inte… ville göra dig osäker.”

“Isak.” Evens armar är runt honom, varma, långa, smala men ändå starka; hans läppar mot hans hårfäste. “Jag – jag fattar. Det gör inget. Men… jag vill verkligen att du ska våga säga sånt.”

Han nickar, känner sin egen skäggstubb skrapa mot Evens jackkrage. “Jag också.”

“Vill – vill du berätta lite mer? Om hur det känns?” Evens andedräkt är varm mot hans hårbotten. 

Han nickar igen. “Mm.” 

De har stannat till i en liten glänta helt intill sjön. Vädret idag är sådär förrädiskt vårvarmt, som att sommaren verkligen står runt hörnet, men marken lerig efter skyfallet igår. Han nickar åt en liten bänk med utsikt över vattnet. “Ska – ska vi sätta oss?” 

Snart har de varsin kopp varm choklad i händerna. De sitter tätt ihop på bänken, axlarna mot varandra, och Isak låter sitt lår vila mot Evens. De sitter tysta en stund, och Isak vet att Even väntar på honom. Han drar efter andan, funderar på hur han ska börja. 

“Jag tror – eller, jag är liksom rädd. För att det är så bra nu. Och om jag inte ser upp så kanske det försvinner. Eller – eller blir dåligt igen… för jag har liksom träffat dig och du är så fantastisk och – så vill du bo tillsammans med mig och samtidigt som det gör mig så himla glad så blir jag rädd.” 

Even tar hans hand, klämmer lätt men säger ingenting. Han tittar snabbt på Even, och så ner på deras händer. “Jag – liksom.. har aldrig bott med någon innan, och tänk om jag är jättedålig på det?” 

Det sista kommer ut som en viskning, och det bränner bakom ögonlocken nu, han blinkar snabbt bort en tår. Even ställer bort sin kopp och lägger armen om Isak, drar honom mot sig och kysser honom i håret. 

“Samtidigt så fattar jag ju att jag inte kan tänka så, det funkar ju inte. Tusen olika sätt som allt kan gå åt helvete på, liksom.” Han skrattar till. “Och – så kanske jorden ändå går under, liksom.”

Even kramar honom hårdare. “Tro mig, jag har också tänkt katastroftankar.” 

“Har du?” 

“O ja. Det är min specialitet.” 

“Hm. Det – det märks liksom inte på dig. Du verkar alltid så – så lugn liksom.” Isak rätar upp sig och ser på Even. Han har en tunn, blå mössa på sig, några få hårtestar sticker fram vid öronen. Kinderna är rosiga efter promenaden och hans ögon gnistrar när han tittar ut över sjön. 

“Jag försöker i alla fall. Det – det är ju sån jag  _ vill  _ vara, liksom. Och så har jag en bra terapeut.” Han ler snabbt. “Men att prata med – med  _ dig _ om oss är ju mycket bättre.” 

“Sa terapeuten det?” 

Even ler igen, bredare den här gången. “Jepp. Hatar när hon har rätt alltså.” Han vänder sig mot Isak, tar hans hand.  “Men det är ju sant, då. Att vi måste det.” 

Isak nickar. “Jag – förlåt för att jag... inte har sagt något.” 

“Du. Det går bra. Jag sa ju inget heller, bara – körde på, liksom. Jag tror – eller, alltså. Jag gör så när jag är nervös, liksom. Bara pratar på. Så... ” Even ler mot honom och ser nästan blyg ut.

Isak kan inte göra annat än att le han också. Even är så fin, så öppen och ärlig. Tänk att de gått omkring och känt samma sak, men inte vågat säga det till varandra. Att all oro och ångest har varit i onödan.

Han känner hur kroppen långsamt slappnar av, hur axlarna sänks några hack, och hur klumpen i magen sakta löses upp. Just nu kan han inte bärga sig tills de får bo tillsammans, fylla den där tomma, ekande lägenheten med sina saker, med dem. Även om det inte kommer vara bra varje dag. Även om Isak ibland  kommer att glömma hur mycket lättare det är att inte bära alla bekymmer själv. 

“Det – det ska bli så himla fint att bo med dig, alltså.” 

“Ja?” 

Isak nickar. “Jag längtar. Efter dig, hela tiden. Jag – även om det är lite läskigt, så... kan jag liksom inte tänka mig att inte bo med dig.” 

Han rodnar lite, förvånas över vad han precis sade, och hur enkelt det var att säga det.

Even lägger armen runt honom igen och drar honom intill sig. “Inte jag heller. Alltså, jag skulle inte kunna sova om jag visste att du sov bara, typ, en kvart bort.” 

“Nä. Och jag sover så mycket bättre med dig alltså.” Isak lutar sig mot honom. 

“Jag också.” 

“Och så vill jag att du ska veta allt. Och jag vill veta allt.” Han vrider huvudet lite mot Even, ser att han ler. “Jag menar det, alltså. Om du är – ledsen eller liksom.. om – om du blir sjuk, liksom. Deprimerad, eller vad som helst. Jag vill veta, och jag vill vara där.” 

Even nickar, ser på honom med allvarliga ögon. “Okej.” 

“Okej.” Isak slår armarna runt hans hals, kramar honom hårt, lägger läpparna mot hans kind. Det doftar skog, svagt av parfym och tvättmedel, av  _ Even. _ Han känner Evens armar runt sig, hans andetag mot sitt öra. 

“Okej.” 

 

**20.27**

“Det här är så jävla dåligt. Jag skiter liksom i vem mördaren är. Och vad håller han polisen på med ens?” 

Even skrattar till och kysser honom i håret. “Det... är inte så bra, nej. Inte vidare subtilt, heller. Varken kamera eller regi, liksom.” 

“Du hade gjort det bättre, baby.” Isak vrider huvudet lite där han ligger, lutad mot Evens bröst med Evens arm runt sig.  

“Isak. Jag tänker aldrig göra en deckare, okej?” Even låter sträng, och Isak ler. Han vet ju det, kan bara inte låta bli att retas lite. 

“Det är ändå värt att ligga här, för popcornen du gjorde är så sjukt goda.” 

“Bara därför?” 

“Mm. Och så är du en väldigt bra kudde, då.” 

“Då är du ett väldigt bra täcke.” 

“Tack.” Han tar ytterligare en näve popcorn, tuggar och kollar på teven igen. Han vet fortfarande inte vem killen i keps är. “Förresten borde vi skaffa en sån här soffa.” 

“Ja?” 

“Ja, vi måste ha en stor soffa. Så vi får plats båda två.” Han vrider huvudet igen. “Inte bara – inte bara en sån man måste sitta i, utan – “ 

“Där man kan ligga också?” Even lyfter menande på ögonbrynen och Isak puttar lekfullt till honom på benet.  

“Nä. Fast ja. Du fattar.” 

“Mm. Jag fattar. Och jag håller med.” Han skrattar till. “Jag kommer få bo omöblerat tills du kommer, för jag vill liksom prova ut alla möbler med dig. Att vi bestämmer tillsammans.” 

Det sprider sig en behaglig värme inom Isak. Den ilar genom hela kroppen, fyller honom, och han måste sluta ögonen en sekund för att känna på den. Den där oron han känt, som tagit upp en alldeles för stor del av hans tankar, finns kvar någonstans därinne, men den känns inte längre avgörande. Mer hanterbar. Som att det som är bra överskuggar det som kanske kan bli dåligt. 

“Jag älskar dig.” Han sväljer fort, fokuserar på teven igen. Trodde att han bara tänkte det, inte att det faktiskt skulle komma ut i ord. 

Hör Even dra efter andan innan han håller hårdare om Isak, trycker honom mot sig, munnen mot hans hår. “Jag älskar dig också.” 

Han vrider sig lite, drar ner Evens ansikte mot sig och kysser honom innan han lägger sig tillrätta igen. Med Evens kropp stadig mot sin, hans bröstkorg som häver och sänker sig under Isaks huvud, hans hjärtslag dova mot Isaks öra. 

Det skymmer ute. Ljuset är blått utanför fönstret, och träden står som mörka siluetter mot himlen. Isak låter blicken svepa längs väggen mot teven. Fler foton, minnen, saker. Evens hand vilar på hans bröst, och han flätar in sina fingrar mellan hans. Ser på deras händer, hur de passar ihop. 

Andas ut, och känner värmen från Evens hand mot sin. 

  
  
  



	5. Annandag påsk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla era fina kommentarer - det var så roligt att se att många av er tyckte att de hade ett fint samtal igår.  
> Hoppas ni är redo för sista kapitlet för den här påsken!

**09.17**

Precis som varje morgon den här helgen vaknar han före Even.

Redan innan han öppnar ögonen märker han det, hör det på hans djupa, långsamma andhämtning, känner det på stillheten i luften.

Det är alltid så mycket _liv_ i rummet när Even är vaken.

Han öppnar ögonen, blinkar några gånger, och rullar upp på sidan så att han kan se honom.

Even ligger halvt på rygg, med ena armen slängd över huvudet, med ögonen slutna, och munnen lite öppen. Täcket har kasat ner medan han sovit, och räcker honom precis till ljumskarna.

Bortsett från det är han helt naken.

Isak låter blicken fara över hans långa, slanka kropp. Inte för att han inte får titta på Even annars – tvärtemot – men det finns något speciellt i att få betrakta honom så här, helt ohämmat, i lugn och ro, och kunna lägga märke till varenda detalj.

Den bleka, släta huden på hans armar. Födelsemärkena på hans hals och hans axlar, som en stig ner mot det ljusa, nästan osynliga håret i hans armhåla. Bröstvårtan som knoppar sig lite, trots värmen i rummet. Bröstkorgen som långsamt höjer och sänker sig med varje djupt andetag. Hans platta mage, där pulsen nätt och jämnt kan anas under huden. De mjuka, bruna hårstråna från hans navel, hela vägen ner till hans skrev. Höftbenskammarna som långa åsar vid hans sidor, dalarna i ljumskarna som leder ner under täcket.

Han motstår en impuls att sträcka ut handen och röra vid honom; vet att han borde låta honom sova. Samtidigt vill han ta vara på varje minut de har tillsammans idag. Innan de måste packa ihop alla sina saker, sätta sig i bilen och köra till Gardermoen.

Bara några timmar till.

De ses ju om mindre än två veckor igen, men det känns ändå som alldeles för länge.

Sedan deras långa samtal igår är det som att det där osynliga bandet mellan dem har blivit ännu starkare. Inte så att det löser allt, att ingen av dem någonsin kommer att känna sig osäker på framtiden igen – men som att de faktiskt kan klara det här. Tillsammans.

Och då är det _tillsammans_ de ska vara. Inte fem timmar ifrån varandra.

Om han kunde ta med sig Evens doft, ljuden av hans andetag, känslan av hans hud under sina fingertoppar, skulle han göra det utan att tveka. Fysiskt bära med sig vetskapen om att Even är hans. Önskar att det ska märkas på honom, på något odefinierbart sätt.

Plötsligt rycker Even till, och hans ögonfransar fladdrar mot kinderna. Han gör ett grymtande ljud och drar armen mot sig, innan han rullar upp på sidan, sedan över på mage, och hans andhämtning blir lugn och regelbunden igen. Täcket följer inte med, utan ligger kvar vid hans sida; plötsligt är han helt naken.

Hela hans långa, smala rygg, utsträckt framför Isak. Kotorna på rad, som en bergskam, från de svettiga, mörka lockarna i nacken, hela vägen ner till hans korsrygg, till hans nakna rumpa, till de glesa, spretiga hårstråna högst upp på baksidan av hans lår.

Det känns plötsligt nästan för privat. Att bara ligga så här och… _stirra_ på Even.

Men hur skulle han kunna göra något annat just nu?

Han vet precis hur Even skulle kännas under hans händer. Hur ryggraden skulle kittla under hans fingertoppar om han drog handen över den. Hur len huden på hans ländrygg skulle kännas mot hans hand. Hur perfekt hans rumpa skulle passa i Isaks handflata. Som om Even vore gjord med bara honom i åtanke.

Det hugger till i hans mage när han föreställer sig hur det skulle vara att låta fingrarna vandra ännu längre ner, mellan hans skinkor – hur varmt, hur nära, hur trångt det skulle vara.

Even rycker till igen, mumlar något ohörbart, och drar ett snabbt, ytligt andetag. Fascinerad ser Isak på hur små knottror reser sig över hela hans lena rygg och förvandlar den till gåshud. Varje litet, litet hårstrå reser sig upp, och Even gör ett likadant grymtande ljud igen. Det syns tydligt hur ryggmusklerna spänner sig under huden, innan de slappnar av.

Han hoppas att det inte är en mardröm.

Nästan omedvetet sträcker han ut handen, stryker över den sträva huden, från skulderbladets vassa kant, ner längs Evens sida. Känner hur musklerna rycker under hans handflata.

Försiktigt flyttar han sig närmare. Han skulle kunna dra täcket över Even för att se till att han inte fryser, men just nu vill han inte det. Vill hellre värma honom med sin egen kropp; låta det vara tillräckligt.

Tyst, nästan omärkligt, hörs ett nöjt ljud från Even när Isak lägger sin bröstkorg och mage tätt intill hans sida. Ögonfransarna fladdrar till igen, och plötsligt slår Even upp ögonen.

Allra först är hans blick ofokuserad, oförstående – innan han fäster den på Isak, och ett leende sprider sig över hans ansikte.

“Hej.” Evens röst är grötig, djup.

“Hej.” Han viskar, låter handen stryka upp längs Evens rygg, och ner igen. “Vad drömde du?”

Even blinkar några gånger, och drar efter andan. “Shit, jag… jag vet inte riktigt.”

“Var det en mardröm?” Han lägger handen runt Evens höft, drar sig själv närmare, lägger läpparna mot Evens axel.

Even vrider huvudet lite ner i kudden, som att han försöker gnugga sömnen ur ansiktet med hjälp av tyget. “Jag… tror inte det. Det var mer en… känsla liksom.”

“En känsla?” Håren på sidan av låren är sträva under hans fingertoppar, kittlar mot hans handflata, upp genom hans underarm.

En djup suck från Even, innan han ler. “Ja. Du vet… så där. Att man inte minns. Men jag tror… jag tror att du var där.”

“Var jag?” Han ler.

Even nickar. “Mm. Det var i alla fall en bra dröm. Det minns jag.”

“Mm?” Han ålar sig ännu lite närmare och sträcker på nacken så att han kommer åt att kyssa Even på munnen. Långsamt, dröjande, bara läppar mot läppar, medan Even ligger tung och orörlig, fortfarande halvt omsluten av sömn.

”Mm.” Evens nöjda ljud vibrerar mot hans mun, innan Isak flyttar huvudet bakåt igen och låter det vila mot hans överarm.

Betraktar hans halvslutna ögon, hans mjuka läppar, svullna av sömn. Hårtestarna som faller över pannan, ner på kudden. Käklinjen, skuggorna på halsen.

Utan att släppa Evens ansikte med blicken drar han handflatan ner längs hans sida, utmed midjan, över höftbenskammen. Flyttar handen lite närmare mitten, låter den dra över Evens rumpa. Inte ner i mitten, men nästan.

Om han inte haft blicken fäst på Evens ansikte, hade han kunnat missa det, men nu ser han hur Evens ögonfransar fladdrar till. “Mm.”

Han låter två fingrar stryka precis över ländryggskotorna, ser hur Evens mun öppnas lite, bara lite, när han drar dem neråt, precis högst upp i dalen mellan skinkorna.

Ingen av dem säger något, men när han flyttar dem ännu längre ner, känner de små håren i fördjupningen ner över korsbenet, sluter Even ögonen helt, och andas ut.

Ännu lite längre ner, och Evens mun öppnas lite till.

Försiktigt, fjäderlätt, drar han fingrarna hela vägen ner mot svanskotan. Even rör inte en min, men det undgår inte Isak hur han drar upp ena benet mot sig, uppåt sidan, som för att ge Isak ännu mera plats.

Och när han mjukt, nästan omärkligt, låter fingertopparna smeka försiktigt över Evens öppning, trycker sig Even uppåt, mot honom, och ger ifrån sig ett suckande ljud.

Det ilar genom hans mage, upp längs hans rygg, och ut i skrevet, och hans röst är mörkare och skrovligare än han hade trott när han lutar huvudet framåt och viskar “Vänta lite.”

Han behöver bara resa sig på ena armbågen för att nå tuben med glidmedel på nattduksbordet – ett ögonblick skänker han en tacksam tanke åt att de båda var för lata för att ställa undan den i går kväll – innan han sjunker tillbaka ner i madrassen. Even rör sig inte alls under tiden, ligger bara helt still och väntar.

Hur upphetsande det än är när Even tar kommandot och säger åt honom vad han ska göra, så tycker han precis lika mycket om det här.

Even som bara ger sig till honom, som väntar på att han ska ta över och bestämma.

Som inte rör en min när Isak lägger två våta, hala fingertoppar mot hans öppning, och försiktigt trycker in den ena.

Bara en liten rynka mellan ögonbrynen skvallrar om att han ska vänta lite, lite – han håller sitt finger alldeles still, tills han ser Evens panna slätas ut igen, och känner hur det blir lite mindre trångt. Lirkar det ännu längre in, nästan utan motstånd.

Med andan i halsen lägger han sitt andra finger bredvid det första. Ser uppmärksamt på Even när han långsamt, långsamt trycker in bägge två. Ser hur hans läppar förblir lätt särade, mjuka, utan minsta spänning.

Känner hur han släpper in honom, hur han öppnar sig.

Tårna krullar sig mot lakanet, och han blir torr i munnen när Even trycker sig mot hans hand med ett djupt stön.

_Han är min. Och han vill ha mig._

_Bara mig._

Den plötsliga vågen av habegär som drar genom honom skrämmer honom nästan.

Det sprakar av längtan, av kåthet och begär genom hela hans kropp när han drar den fria handen genom Evens hår, böjer fram huvudet och kysser honom lätt på kinden.

Innan han sätter sig upp på knä. Långsamt, försiktigt, fortfarande med fingrarna inuti Even.

Han vill se. Vill veta precis vad han gör med honom.

Så han flyttar sig bakåt, tar tag om Evens vad, skjuter hans knä ännu längre upp och utåt sidan. Even är helt mjuk och avslappnad, följer bara med, låter Isak sära på hans ben.

Han lägger en hand på Evens ena skinka, och drar den utåt sidan, så att han verkligen kan se.

Halsen känns torr, och det bränner längs hela hans rygg när han ser ner på sina fingrar, halvvägs inne i Even som är sträckt runt dem, våt och glansig. Öppen för honom, tar bara emot när han rör dem in och ut.

Vågen av begär slår över honom igen, ännu starkare, och han trycker in fingrarna igen, hårdare, snabbare, och hör Even flämta till.

Gör det en gång till, djupare in, så djupt att knogarna nuddar huden, och Even stönar högt, men rör sig fortfarande inte.

_Herregud._

Han skulle kunna sitta här och titta för evigt.

Närapå omedvetet för han den andra handen till sitt eget skrev, och sluter den runt sig själv. Han hade inte ens fattat hur hård han är, har varit så fokuserad på Even att han nästan – men bara nästan – inte tänkt på det.

Det går inte att hålla tillbaka stönet som pressar sig ur honom när han börjar röra handen upp och ner.

Trycker samtidigt in fingrarna i Even igen, långsamt men bestämt.

Det går helt lätt nu, utan något som helst motstånd. Glatt, halt och vått, men fortfarande trångt – varmt, välkomnande, bara för honom.

Det kryper under huden på honom när han släpper taget om sig själv och lutar sig framåt, mot Evens öra.

“Jag tänker knulla dig nu.”

Even säger ingenting först, bara sväljer. Isak blir plötsligt osäker – gick han för långt, för snabbt? Han är precis på väg att öppna munnen och ta tillbaka det, när han ser Even nicka ner i kudden, hör honom viska med ostadig röst.

“Ja. Åh gud. Isak.”

Det kittlar genom hela kroppen när han sträcker sig åt sidan – han når precis fram till nattduksbordet och kondomerna i den halvöppna lådan, med en hand fortfarande på Evens ländrygg. Just nu måste han ha kontakt med Even på något sätt, vill inte lämna honom ensam, vill att han ska känna att Isak är här.

Hans fingrar darrar lite när han trär på kondomen, när han smörjer in sig själv – upphetsningen pirrar ända ut i fingertopparna, ut i tårna, kryper i hans hårbotten.

Och hela tiden ligger Even bara där.

Att han bara litar något så fullkomligt på Isak. Att han har gjort det ända sedan första gången de gjorde just det här – i hotellsängen, på juldagen, Even utsträckt framför honom, lång och avslappnad och väntande –

Han kommer aldrig, aldrig någonsin, att tröttna på det här.

Huden på Evens skinkor är varm och lite fuktig när han lägger handflatorna mot dem och drar dem åt sidorna. Ser hur öppen Even är, hur glansigt och kladdigt det är runt hans kanter.

Han kan inte vänta längre.

Försiktigt hasar han sig framåt. Lyfter upp Evens höfter lite, så att han kan kila in sina knän under hans lår. Drar händerna mjukt längs hans sidor.

Innan han skjuter höfterna lite framåt, så att toppen av hans kuk vilar precis mot Evens öppning.

Han hör Even dra efter andan, ser hans bröstkorg häva och sänka sig, innan han lutar sig framåt, och långsamt trycker sig in. Bara den allra första biten, försiktigt, prövande.

Små svarta prickar flimrar förbi i utkanten av hans synfält när han känner Even omsluta honom; det är så skönt att han måste stänga ögonen, att han slutar andas en kort sekund.

Så skönt att en del av honom vill stanna här för evigt.

Han öppnar ögonen igen och ser ner på Even. På hans ansikte, vänt åt sidan på kudden. På rodnaden som sprider sig över hans kinder. Hans slutna ögon, hans åtskilda läppar, de fuktiga, mörka hårtestarna vid hans tinning.

Om det gick, så skulle han vilja stanna tiden. Precis här, precis så här.

Långsamt drar han sig ur, ser Evens ögonbryn dra ihop sig, nästan omärkbart, innan han tränger in igen, bara lite, och stannar där.

Känner efter hur trångt det är, hur Even stramar runt honom.

Hör hur han flämtar efter andan när Isak rör sig lite, lite in. Hur han kvider till, nästan ohörbart, när han drar sig nästan hela vägen ut igen.

Evens lår darrar när han gör samma sak igen; bara en liten bit in, och så ut. Men han ligger fortfarande helt still, och bara väntar.

“Isak.” Evens röst är svag, hes, nästan bruten.

Han stryker med handflatorna längs Evens sidor, över hans höfter, längs med utsidan av hans långa, slanka lår. Vet precis vad det är Even ber honom om.

Och han kan inte neka honom något.

Med händerna på Evens höfter trycker han sig in, hela vägen, i en enda bestämd, kontrollerad rörelse.

Even rör inte ens ett finger – det enda som händer är att hans mun faller helt och hållet öppen.

Men Isak vet ändå vad han känner – ser det på hur bröstkorgen häver och sänker sig, på rodnaden som sprider sig över hans nacke.

Han kan inte låta bli att böja sig framåt, låta sitt eget bröst lägga sig mot Evens rygg, så att han kan känna hans snabba andetag mot sin egen hud. Stödjer händerna i madrassen bredvid honom, så att han kan lägga sina läppar mot baksidan av hans axel. Nära, inuti, runtomkring.

Hör det svaga stönet i Evens hals när han drar sig nästan helt ur, och trycker sig in igen. Och igen.

Tillsammans flämtar de, samtidigt, långsamt, i takt, medan Isak rör sig in och ut ur honom. Stadigt, sakta, djupt.

Även om Evens överkropp fortfarande är stilla, märker Isak efter en stund hur han börjar röra höfterna; försöker trycka sig upp mot honom, som för att komma närmare, ännu djupare.

Hör hur det för varje stöt från honom kommer ett hest kvidande ur Even. Högre, ljudligare för varje gång.

Han ser hur Even kniper ihop ögonen, innan han vänder ner ansiktet och borrar in det i kudden under sig. Gnider huvudet fram och tillbaka åt sidorna och drar armarna mot sig. Hur han griper tag om kudden med bägge händerna, och ger ifrån sig ett kvävt ljud.

Samtidigt som han försöker stöta höfterna ännu hårdare mot Isak.

Med överkroppen böjd över Even, med sina lår under Evens, som nästan håller honom fast, så går det inte riktigt att röra sig häftigare ån han redan gör. Och det räcker inte nu.

Han häver sig försiktigt upp, lägger tyngden bakåt, på benen, innan han lyfter händerna och stryker dem över Evens rygg. Drar sig ur, och hör Even sucka högt.

“Kom igen, baby. Res dig upp.”

Han förvånas över hur mörk hans egen röst är – men Even lyder direkt. Släpper kudden, och trycker sig upp på knäna och armbågarna, med huvudet hängande mellan sina armar.

Det ser nästan ut som att han inte orkar stödja sig på händerna. Som att han är så innesluten i sig själv att han redan är på gränsen till vad han klarar av.

“Even.” Isak kryper framåt längs hans sida, knäna i madrassen vid hans armbågar. Drar handen genom hans hår. “Går det bra?”

Håret skakar när Even nickar, och han hör en skarp inandning mellan hans överarmar. “Isak – ja – bara –”

“Vad är det? Vad vill du ha, baby?” Han drar fingret längs Evens ryggrad, följer varje upphöjning, hela vägen ner, innan han stannar upp, precis där ryggen slutar.

Det kommer bara ett kvidande ljud från Even, innan han viskar, nästan ohörbart. “Mer.”

Han behöver inte säga mer. Isak vet vad han vill ändå. “Bara vänta. Jag ska ta hand om dig.”

En lång, djup utandning, och Evens huvud sjunker ännu lite djupare ner mellan armarna.

Isak kan inte låta bli att hasa sig lite bakåt och se på Even. Bara för en kort stund.

Se på hans smala armar utsträckta framför honom, armbågarna i madrassen, ansiktet nedborrat i kudden. Ryggen som lutar uppåt mot hans rumpa. Hans långa, slanka ben, böjda vid knäna.

Det är tydligt att han väntar på Isak, och att han försöker hålla sig stilla. Men att han bara nästan lyckas.

Hela hans rygg skälver lätt för varje andetag, och när Isak tittar noga, ser han hur låren darrar.

Han sträcker ut en hand, smeker längs Evens höft, hans ben, över de sträva hårstråna på baksidan av vaderna.

Ställer sig på knä bakom honom igen, och hör hur Evens andhämtning blir snabbare när han lägger bägge händerna mot insidan av hans lår. Trycker utåt, och Even följer efter, flyttar isär benen med en gång.

Han ser hur huden på Evens ländrygg knottrar sig när han lägger handflatorna mot hans skinkor och drar isär dem. Hör honom flämta till – och Isak vet att Even vet vad han ser just nu.

Hur blottad, hur öppen han är för Isak. Hur de små hårstråna runt omkring ligger insmetade och kladdiga mot huden. Hur hans kropp skälver när Isak låter sin kuk vila mot hans öppning, hur han drar ihop sig, som att han försöker dra Isak in i sig.

Innan Isak lägger tyngden framåt och sjunker hela vägen in i honom på en gång.

Evens huvud faller ner på hans underarmar, och stönet som trycks ut ur honom är djupare, mörkare, än något Isak hört förut.

Det får honom att vilja göra samma sak igen.

Så det gör han – drar sig nästan hela vägen ur, och trycker sig in, hårt, snabbt, säkert. Gör det en gång till, och en till.

Och för varje gång stönar Even högre och högre.

Om det vore någon annan, någon han inte kände lika väl, skulle han nog undra om det här verkligen var på rätt sida av gränsen. Men det är så uppenbart att Even gillar det här precis lika mycket som han själv gör.

På sättet han skjuter upp sina höfter mot Isak. Pressar sig mot honom, som att han försöker få honom att komma ännu längre in.

Evens armar ligger nästan slappa bredvid hans huvud, och hans ansikte är vänt åt sidan. Munnen öppen, kinderna röda, och ögonen helt slutna. Svetten pärlar sig i hans nacke, på hans bröstrygg, bryter ut över hans skulderblad. Hans axlar har sjunkit ner mot lakanet, som att han inte klarar att hålla sig själv uppe längre.

Så Isak lägger händerna på Evens höfter, känner de vassa kammarna under sina fingrar, och tar ett fastare tag. Drar sig själv ännu närmare, lägger tyngden framåt, och stöter så långt in han kan.

Håller Even uppe, och ger honom det han vet att han vill ha.

För varje djup, häftig stöt, ser Even ut att slappna av lite till. Som att han litar på Isak ännu mer ju hårdare han knullar honom; som att han ger en liten bit av sig själv för varje sekund till Isak, överför en del av sig själv till honom, villigt, utan att kräva något tillbaka.

Ljuden som kommer ur Even liknar inga som Isak hört honom göra förut. Höga, ljusa kvidanden som låter som att de kommer från högt upp i halsen, från en plats inuti Even som har varit låst fram till nu. Som Isak har lyckats öppna och få tillgång till.

Något som är bara för honom.

Det slår över honom som en flodvåg. Tillgivenheten, tillhörigheten, känslan av att de på något sätt är _ett._ Det uppfyller hela honom, från tårna och upp till huvudet.

En snabb sekund undrar han: kan Even komma så här? Utan att han rör vid honom, precis som han själv gjorde häromdagen?

En del av honom vill det. Vill bli den förste som fått Even att göra det; den ende.

Vill visa Even att han aldrig kommer att behöva någon annan, någonsin.

Men en ännu större del inser att det här inte är en av gångerna han ska retas, egga honom, dra ut på det.

Det räcker med en blick ner på Even för att förstå det.

Han är helt och hållet i Isaks händer nu. Överkroppen slapp och tung ner i madrassen, svettig, rodnad, med bara Isaks händer runt hans höfter som håller honom uppe.

Utan att släppa Even en sekund låter han den ena handen glida framåt, längs hans ljumske, så att han kan sluta den kring Evens kuk.

Ett kvävt, nästan gällt stön kommer som svar från Even, och Isak ser hur han trycker ansiktet mot sin överarm. Känner hur hård, hur våt han är, och förstår att det inte är långt kvar. Even rör sig nästan inte alls själv nu, låter Isak göra allt. Låter honom bestämma, överlåter till honom att ge Even precis det han behöver.

Och det finns ingenting han hellre vill.

Han böjer sig lite framåt, hoppas att han kan träffa precis den där punkten inuti Even samtidigt som han drar handen fram och tillbaka, i samma takt som hans egna höfter rör sig.

Det tar inte mer än en kort stund förrän Even ropar till och trycker sig mot honom, en, två, tre gånger. Plötsligt känner Isak hur han blir ännu hårdare i hans hand, innan han öppnar munnen i ett ljudlöst skrik, och kommer över hans fingrar, över sin egen mage, och över lakanet. Drar ihop sig runt Isak, rytmiskt, böljande, så stramt att det nästan svartnar för ögonen.

Och i samma stund väller njutningen upp inuti honom själv, omöjlig att stoppa. Plötsligt, som från ingenstans, känner han det övermanna honom – trycker sig själv ännu längre in, fastän det borde vara omöjligt, en gång till, igen, med blodet dånande i öronen, i huvudet. Det kittlar i fötterna, i vaderna, i fingertopparna, snurrar bakom hans slutna ögon, och han hör sig själv stöna högt, som någonstans långt bortifrån.

Han ser ingenting, hör inget utom sin egen snabba, flämtande andhämtning. Känner ingenting annat än hur han fortfarande bultar, pulserar inuti Even, och en snabb sekund önskar han ingenting hellre än att han verkligen kom inuti honom nu. Utan någonting alls emellan.

Att han kunde lämna kvar en bit av sig själv där inne. Något som inte försvinner så fort de har duschat, något som inte går att torka bort. Ett ännu mer permanent bevis på att Even bara, bara är hans.

Han trycker bort det. Låter det vänta, någonstans långt i bakhuvudet.

Fokuserar på Evens hud svettiga, hala hud under sina fingertoppar istället. Hans mage som häver sig, som nuddar Isaks kladdiga fingrar för varje häftigt andetag.

Han öppnar ögonen, och ser ner på Even, utsträckt framför sig, helt stilla. Försiktigt, långsamt, stryker han händerna längs hans höfter och lägger tyngden bakåt. Hör hur Even drar skarpt efter andan när han till slut varsamt drar sig ur.

Med händerna fortfarande längs Evens sidor klättrar han framåt, låter handflatorna stryka över ryggen medan han lägger sig tätt, tätt intill honom.

Han vet, utan att behöva tänka efter, att han inte får lämna en millimeter luft mellan dem just nu. Struntar i hur kladdig hans hand är – han vet att Even behöver känna den på sig. Lägger armen kring hans axlar, drar sig själv ännu närmare, läpparna mot Evens kind, näsan i det svettiga, blöta håret vid hans tinning.

Even ligger fortfarande i precis samma position som nyss – benen uppdragna under sig, armarna utsträckta framåt, ansiktet halvvägs nedborrat i kudden. Ögonen fortfarande helt stängda, kinderna rödflammiga, läpparna torra och svullna.

Försiktigt lyfter han sin rena hand och kammar den genom Evens hår. Kysser honom lätt på kinden, smeker med foten längs hans vad, och viskar, lågt och nära. “Är du okej?”

Even stänger munnen och sväljer, innan han nickar, nästan omärkligt. Drar efter andan, in genom näsan, och rätar långsamt ut benen under sig, tills han ligger platt på mage.

Isak drar sitt eget ben uppåt, lägger det tvärsöver Even, låter låret vila mot hans ländrygg, och väntar.

“Ja. Shit Isak. Det var bara… så mycket.” Evens röst är låg, hes, nästan som en viskning.

Han låter fingertopparna leta sig ända ner till hårbotten, förankra sig hela vägen ner till Evens hud. Ser Even svälja en gång till.

“Men… inte för mycket? Eller?” Han viskar, lågt, biter sig i läppen och ser Evens ögonfransar fladdra till.

En lätt vridning på huvudet, och Even andas ut genom munnen. “Nej gud nej, alltså… det var helt... fantastiskt.”

“Vad bra. Det – det tyckte jag också.” Han stryker fingertopparna längs hårbotten, i små cirklar.

“Bra.” Even öppnar ögonen, ser på honom och ler snett. “Jag misstänkte nästan det, alltså.”

Han ler tillbaka. “Gjorde du det?”

“Mm.” Even ler ännu större, innan han ser allvarlig ut igen. “Men... jag bara… jag har inte riktigt varit med om det här, eller nåt sånt här, förut.”

“Om – om vadå menar du?” Han tror att han förstår – är ganska säker till och med. Men just nu känns det viktigt att Even får säga det.

Långsamt vänder Even upp sig på sidan, kilar in ett ben mellan Isaks, och lutar pannan mot hans, lägger sig tillrätta mot honom. Blir tyst en kort stund, innan han sväljer. “Så här… att jag typ nästan tappade kontrollen.”

“Jag… jag märkte det.” Han stryker handen över axlarna, ner längs överarmen. “På hur du… lät, och var sådär liksom… lite borta.”

“Ja.” Hårstråna skrapar mot hans panna när Even nickar. “Alltså… jag hade nog aldrig kunnat släppa allt så där om jag inte visste att du skulle… fatta det.”

Vågen av tillgivenhet, av värme, av tillhörighet, väller upp inom honom igen. Han kände det förut, visste det på sättet Even bara gav sig hän och överlämnade sig till honom, men att höra honom säga det –

“Jag – jag är så glad att du… att du känner att du vågar lita på mig.” Han stryker näsan mot Evens, blundar mot hans ögonbryn. “På det sättet.”

Even andas ut mot hans läppar. “Ja. Alltså – just då, så bara kändes det som… att du liksom skulle ta hand om mig. Utan att jag behövde säga det, liksom.”

Han tar ett fastare tag om Evens överarm, drar honom ännu närmare intill sig. “Kändes det som att jag gjorde det?”

“Isak. Gud. Ja.” Even trycker sin nästipp mot hans kind, och mot läpparna känner Isak hur han ler. “Herregud. Det var – du var helt fantastisk, alltså.”

“Du också.” Han ler tillbaka. “Det – det var helt sjukt hett att du bara lät mig ta hand om dig så där. Och fint. Det kändes liksom… stort på nåt sätt.”

“Mm.” Even lägger läpparna mot hans, bara låter dem vila där. “Det tycker jag också. Fast – fast det var lite läskigt också. Eller, liksom, jag vet inte. Inte just då. Men det känns lite… lite konstigt nu.”

Allvaret, den andlösa råheten, är tillbaka i Evens röst, och Isak sväljer. “Jag – eller, på vilket sätt, liksom?”

“Alltså, inte att det känns konstigt med dig. Eller, mellan dig och mig. Verkligen inte. Tvärtom.” Even drar efter andan igen. “Bara att jag känner mig lite… naken, kanske. Jag har liksom inte… lämnat över kontrollen så där förut.”

“Förstår det.” Isak ligger stilla, bara stryker fingrarna längs hans nyckelben. “Det kändes liksom. Att det var lite… speciellt.”

“Mm?” Evens ögonbryn kittlar mot hans panna.

Han nickar, andas in, sluter ögonen. “Mm.”

“Det var… det var sjukt hett när du bara höll upp mig så där.” Evens röst vibrerar mot hans läppar. “Och bara liksom… gjorde allt med mig. Och när du fick mig att komma så där.”

“Jag – jag vet.” Han sträcker ut läpparna så att han kysser Even, lätt, dröjande. “Det tyckte jag också.”

Evens andedräkt är varm mot hans mun. “Och när du kom så där i mig.”

“Mm.” Han biter sig i läppen, innan han vrider huvudet lätt åt sidan, så att han kommer åt Evens mun ordentligt.

Kyssen är långsam, mjuk, läppar och tungor, men utan hetta. Bara nära, med Evens arm runt hans sida, Evens hand på hans bröstrygg, hans eget ben över Evens höft. Det kladdiga mellan deras magar spelar ingen roll, inte lakanen, inte väskorna som ska packas, ingenting.

Till slut drar Even huvudet tillbaka, bara ett par centimeter, och fäster blicken på Isak. “Du… jag tänkte på en grej.”

“Vadå?” Han vill inte tänka på något just nu. Ingenting som inte är att ligga här.

Even biter sig i läppen, ser upp på honom mellan ögonfransarna. “Du har inte tänkt på... om det kanske är en sån här säng vi borde ha i lägenheten?"

"Du tycker den funkar bra, eller?" Han kan inte låta bli att le.

Evens drar tungspetsen längs sina tänder. "Väldigt bra."

"Mm. Det är ju viktigt."

"Det är ju det. Väldigt viktigt till och med."

Even kastar en blick uppåt sänggaveln. "Jag kanske ska fråga var de har köpt den."

"Mm. Du kanske ska det." Han lägger näsan mot Evens igen. "Det finns ju många fler saker vi måste testa om den funkar för.”

"Du kan ju göra en studie. Med... diagram och sånt." Evens ögon glittrar i morgonljuset. "Och så kan du redovisa för mig."

"Kanske en Powerpoint. Med jämförelser av alla sängar som vi har provat." Han höjer ögonbrynen. "Mycket statistik."

"Det ser jag fram emot." Evens leende når från öra till öra. "Och så måste vi lägga in nya data också. När vi har testat nya saker, menar jag."

Han nickar. "O ja. En prospektiv studie."

"Om du säger det så." Even biter sig i läppen, och lägger handen på hans kind. "Jag litar på dig. Min egen forskare."

Deras läppar hinner precis mötas, när ett högt pip skär genom luften. Even släpper taget om hans kind och vänder sig mot nattduksbordet med en grimas, innan han tar upp telefonen och blinkar.

"Åh." Han kastar en snabb blick på Isak. "Mamma och pappa... de åkte lite tidigare än de hade tänkt, det ska visst bli dåligt väder i fjällen..."

Det knyter sig i magen. Ska deras tid tillsammans bli ännu kortare?

Han fäster blicken på gardinerna, på skuggorna från löven som spelar över dem.

"Men de skriver att de kan ta en lång paus på vägen alltså. Om vi vill vara ifred." Evens blick är dröjande, fäst i Isaks. "Så vi behöver inte stressa."

"Mm." Han sväljer. "Vad bra. Jag - jag vill liksom inte åka ifrån dig tidigare än vi hade tänkt."

Even nickar, och lägger ner telefonen på täcket bredvid sig. "Inte jag heller."

Han fortsätter se uppmärksamt på Isak, medan han långsamt rullar upp på sidan igen, och kommer närmare.

"Eller... så kanske du skulle vilja... bara snabbt alltså, innan vi åker… jag menar, om du skulle vilja träffa dem."

Han ser på Evens ögon, klara, öppna, men med en skugga av något avvaktande bakom det blåa.

"Skulle  _du_ vilja det?"

Even höjer ögonbrynen. "Isak. Såklart jag vill. Jag - jag längtar efter att de ska få träffa dig. Men bara om du vill, liksom. Jag förstår om det blir lite mycket, med din pappa och allt och..."

Even avslutar inte meningen, låter den bara rinna ut i luften mellan dem, och Isak tar ett djupt andetag.

För några dagar sedan hade han varit helt säker på att det räckte med att träffa Terje - _pappa_ \- den här helgen. Att det skulle vara tillräckligt överväldigande att se Evens föräldrars hus, utan att behöva träffa dem också.

Men - sedan igår - och nu, med den kvardröjande känslan av att ha varit så nära Even det går att komma, att få se allt av honom, och ge honom allt av sig tillbaka -

”Jag vill det.”

Even lyfter ansiktet från kudden och ser på honom med intensiv blick. "Säkert?"

"Säkert."

Evens ögon lämnar inte hans för en millisekund. Han biter sig i läppen med en vass hörntand innan hans ansikte spricker upp i ett strålande leende. Ett som får ögonen att försvinna och tinningarna att skrynkla sig hela vägen upp i hårfästet.

"De kommer att gilla dig så himla mycket." Even stryker med tummen längs hans kindben. "Inte för att det skulle spela nån roll om de inte gjorde det. Men - men jag blir bara så himla glad att de ska få träffa dig."

"Det låter som att jag gör dem en tjänst, liksom." Han kan inte låta bli att fnysa.

Even skrattar. "Nej. Men... jag är mest bara glad att du vill. Det hade verkligen varit okej om du inte hade velat det också, men..."

Han håller kvar blicken i Evens. "Det kanske inte är mer än rätt att de får träffa mig innan du ber dem om råd om vilken säng du ska köpa till oss, liksom."

"Sant." Evens ögon glittrar. "Fast vi behöver ju inte berätta om alla fördelar som den här sängen har, kanske."

"Nä." Han ler. "Kanske inte."

Even ler tillbaka och stryker tummen över hans kind, innan han tar upp telefonen igen. "Jag säger att de kan komma vid tre? Så hinner vi chilla lite också."

"Låter bra."

Han betraktar Even som skriver snabbt på skärmen, innan han vänder sig och lägger tillbaka telefonen på nattduksbordet. När han vrider sig tillbaka mot Isak gör han en liten grimas och flyttar lite på höfterna.

Isak kan inte hjälpa att det ilar genom honom vid synen. Beviset på vad de just gjorde. Vad han gjorde med Even.

"Går det bra?"

"Mm." Even kasar sig ännu närmre, lägger armen över hans höft. "Bara lite... öm, liksom."

Det ilar ännu lite kraftigare genom magen.

"Men... det är okej, eller?"

"Du." Even drar sig själv ännu närmare, handen mot hans ländrygg. "Det är okej. Och det var så fett värt det."

"Mm?" Han lägger nästippen intill Evens.

"Mm."

Evens mobil piper till igen, men ingen av dem gör någon ansats till att sträcka sig efter den.  
De kan ligga så här, i ljuset och tystnaden. Bara lite till.

 

**14.53**

"Det här är inte fucking rättvist."

Even ställer ner de packade väskorna på hallgolvet, innan han ser upp på Isak och ler. “Vadå?”

"Att jag är mest nervös _både_ när vi ska träffa min pappa _och_ dina föräldrar."

Even skrattar. "Tror du inte att jag var nervös för att träffa din pappa, eller?"

"Jag vet inte." Han drar händerna över ansiktet. "Jo. Eller. Jag bara... det hade ju inte spelat så stor roll ifall han inte hade gillat dig i alla fall. Jag hade ju inte brytt mig, liksom."

En del av honom önskar att Evens föräldrar ska ha blivit försenade - bilköer, oväder, vad som helst - och att klockan ska hinna bli så mycket att de måste åka till flygplatsen i alla fall, utan att ha hunnit träffa dem.

En annan del vill bara ha det här överstökat.

Men när han ser upp på Evens förväntansfulla ansikte vinner en tredje, större del över tvivlen. Påminner honom om hur oförställt glad Even blev i morse när han tackade ja.

Och egentligen vill han ju det här. Det är bara...

Tänk om de inte tycker om honom? Och han ska flytta ihop med deras son om bara några veckor, resa med honom till Cannes, _kanske hamna på bild i tidningarna,_ bredvid Even på röda mattan, precis som Sonja.

Vad kommer de att säga då, liksom?

Han ser på Even igen, ser hur han väger fram och tillbaka på fötterna, hur han oupphörligen snurrar mobilen mot låret.

"Är _du_ nervös?"

Even kastar en snabb blick på honom. "Nejdå. Bara... glad. Det kommer att gå bra, alltså."

"Okej." Han drar ett djupt andetag, och slår ner blicken.

Känner hur en hand letar sig in i hans, och kramar till.

"Bara så du vet. Det spelar ingen roll ifall de inte skulle gilla dig." Evens röst är låg. "Fast jag vet att det inte kommer att hända. Jag vet att de kommer att älska dig."

"Älska mig?" Han lyfter på ögonbrynen.

Even ler snett. "Inte lika mycket som jag gör, då."

Det suger till i hans mage – och i samma ögonblick knackar det på dörren.

Ett snabbt tryck kring hans hand, och så tar Even ett steg fram och trycker ner dörrhandtaget.

"Ni behöver ju inte knacka på i ert eget hus," säger han med ett leende, riktat mot några som står utanför dörren, några som Isak fortfarande inte kan se. Ett pärlande, glatt skratt hörs genom dörröppningen innan en lång, smal kvinna i ullig kappa kliver in och kramar om Even, hjärtligt och länge.

Plötsligt blir han medveten om hur svettiga hans handflator är.

En gänglig man kliver in genom dörren, ser först på Even, och sedan på Isak. Tar ett par steg förbi Even och hans mamma, och sträcker fram handen.

“Så trevligt att träffa dig, Isak!” Hans handslag är fast, och hans leende ser genuint ut. Håret är kort, ljust, lite grånat vid tinningarna. Gråblå ögon, en lite ljusare nyans än Evens, med likadana, bara djupare skrattrynkor vid tinningarna.

“Ja, verkligen.” Han håller kvar Evens pappas hand, vet inte riktigt om han borde släppa eller inte. “Ehm… kul att träffa er.”

“Isak!” Evens mamma har vänt sig om, och kliver fram till honom med ett hjärtligt leende. “Så fint att äntligen få träffa dig!”

“Ja… jättekul.” Han drar efter andan, som om han kan få hjärtat att slå långsammare med ren viljestyrka.

Han måste ha släppt Evens pappas hand utan att märka det, för nu håller Evens mamma den plötsligt mellan sina händer. “Så roligt att vi hann träffa dig!”

Han försöker hitta något att säga som inte är _verkligen_ eller _jättekul,_ men får bara fram ett leende. Kan bara hoppas att det inte ser alldeles för stelt och obekvämt ut.

Evens mamma släpper hans hand, och ser mellan honom och Even. “Ni hinner väl med en fika med oss innan ni måste åka?”

Hon lägger handen på Evens arm, och Even harklar sig. “Jag vet inte… vi måste ju åka ganska snart. Om det blir dåligt väder här också, alltså.”

Isak kastar en snabb blick på Even, som höjer ögonbrynen mot dörren i en tyst fråga.

Han fattar vad det här är: Even som ger honom en chans att backa ur om det är för mycket. Even, som märker hur spänd Isak är, som låter honom bestämma.

“Jag... jag tror vi hinner med en kaffe,” pressar han fram. Nickar, som för att övertyga sig själv.  

Even ler och tar ett steg mot honom, lägger handen på hans ländrygg. “Det gör vi nog.”

 

* * *

 

“Så, när börjar du det nya jobbet?” Evens mamma håller kring kaffekoppen, hennes naglar är välskötta och målade, en ljusrosa nyans.

Han sväljer ner bitarna av kanelbullen, och harklar sig. “I augusti, egentligen. Men jag – jag ska börja redan efter midsommar, förbereda lite i labbet och så. För en studie som vi ska göra i höst.”

Att han behöver pengarna, och att han ska vara labassistent över sommaren, inte egentligen doktorand, behöver han ju inte berätta.

“Så spännande.” Hon nickar uppmuntrande. “Marinbiologi, alltså. Var det svårt att få doktorandtjänst i Oslo?”

“Eh. Jag vet inte. Eller… jag bara sökte, liksom, och så fick jag det.”

Evens hand trycker åt kring hans lår under bordet, en _jag är så stolt över dig-_ tryckning, och han ser ner i sin kaffekopp.

“Så roligt för dig, Isak. Det är ju inte alla som får hålla på med det de verkligen vill.” Hon ser mellan Isak och Even igen, innan hon ställer ner koppen på bordet.

Han slås av insikten att hon vet mycket mer om honom än vad han kunnat tro. Visst, Terje hade koll på att Even är regissör, och lite om vad han gjort, men det är ju… _Even._ Tusentals träffar både i bild och text på google, liksom.

Even måste ha berättat... en hel del.

Och själv skickade han bara ett sms till sin pappa. _Jag tar med min nya pojkvän._

“Var det nu i veckan ni skulle få lägenheten?” Evens pappa vänder sig om där han står vid diskbänken.

Even tittar snabbt på Isak. “Det blev faktiskt lite tidigare. Jag fick nycklarna i torsdags. Så… vi var där i fredags. Bara kollade städningen och så.”

Han gör sitt bästa för att inte rodna, men känner trots det hur det hettar lite på kinderna. “Ja. Den är… den är jättefin, alltså.”

Först när Evens pappa kommer fram till bordet med en vattenkaraff i händerna inser han vad han just sade. _Ni._

“Ni har väl redan tänkt på det, men vi har ju ganska mycket saker här som vi inte använder.” Evens pappa nickar ut i rummet. “Alltså, vi gjorde ju oss av med en del när vi flyttade, men det kanske finns något som ni vill ta med er dit.”

Evens mamma ler. “Vi ska inte pracka på er nåt. Ni vill säkert… fixa det själva.”

Hon kastar en snabb blick mot Evens pappa, ett leende som säkert är menat som förebrående men som som ändå ser ut att vara fyllt med någon slags tillgivenhet.

Återigen tänker han på sin pappa. På hur han inte ens hade någon koll på var Isak skulle bo när han flyttade hem till Oslo igen. Samtidigt som Evens föräldrar liksom redan har tänkt ut vilka grejer de skulle kunna få med sig. Har säkert sett bilderna, hur planritningen ser ut.

Even harklar sig. “Vi har kollat lite grann. Men – ja, lite kanske vi vill… köpa våra egna saker, då.”

Isak lägger handen över Evens på sitt lår, under bordet.

“Jag – jag kommer till Oslo om två veckor igen, och då… ja, det var då vi hade planerat att möblera allting.” Han pillar bort en bit pärlsocker från bullen på fatet framför sig. “Åka till Ikea och så. Vi visste ju inte att vi skulle få den tidigare.”

Evens mamma nickar. “Ni får bara säga till om det är något ni vill ha hjälp med. Vi är ju i Oslo rätt ofta med jobbet, så. Vi kanske får komma och hälsa på när ni fått i ordning?”

“Ingrid.” Det hörs på Evens pappa att han försöker låta sträng, men att han bara nästan lyckas. “Du får väl vänta med att bjuda in dig själv tills de åtminstone hunnit ställa in en krukväxt.”

Even skrattar, och klämmer åt om Isaks lår igen, innan han ser på honom med ögonbrynen lyfta.

“Det… det går bra.” Han ser på Evens mamma, och sedan hans pappa, och ler. “När vi har kommit i ordning lite.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck, vad jag inte kunde med att fråga om sängen.” Even biter sig i läppen och ler, medan han svänger ut på den lilla grusvägen och bort från huset.

Han skrattar och lägger handen över Evens på växelspaken. Bara lätt, utan att hålla fast. “Kanske var lika bra att du inte gjorde det, alltså.”

“Tur att vi kom på att sätta på tvättmaskinen i tid, så att de inte behövde se de där lakanen.” Even ser lite fåraktig ut när han kastar en snabb blick på Isak.

Han ler tillbaka. “Ja. Shit alltså.”

“Mm.” Tallarna står höga längs vägen, och skuggorna fladdrar över Evens ansikte medan bilen ökar farten. “Apropå det så tänkte jag… eller, jag hade planerat att åka och köpa lite grejer imorgon. Eller, lite smågrejor mest, men jag vill ju egentligen… köpa allt ihop med dig.”

“Even.” Himlen är blå ovanför trädtopparna. “Du _får_ alltså köpa grejer till din egen lägenhet. Det vore ju nice om det fanns en säng där nästa helg. Typ.”

Even skrattar, ett klingande högt skratt som fyller hela bilen. “Jag fattar nog vad du menar. Och jag… håller med.”

“Så… du kan ju prova säng om du ändå åker till Ikea, menar jag.”

“Vill inte du prova den först? Det kommer ju faktiskt att vara din säng också.”

“Näh. Jag litar på dig.” Han ler, drar handen längs Evens överarm. “Dessutom är vi ju faktiskt typ lika långa och smala. Nästan.”

“Nästan.” Even kastar en blick mot honom, och ler. “Förresten ska jag köpa en ny kostym i morgon också.”

“Ska du?” Bilder av Even i kostym fladdrar förbi i hans inre. Från när han googlade honom för första gången, för inte ens ett halvår sedan. Aldrig hade han kunnat tro då att han skulle sitta _här_ just nu.

Even nickar. “Mm. Till Cannes. Jag måste ju försöka se lika snygg ut som du ifall vi skulle bli fotade.”

“Jag – jag vet inte ens om jag har nån kostym. Nån som passar i alla fall.” Han tänker på den bruna sammetskavajen längst in i garderoben. Undrar om den fortfarande sitter hyfsat. Senaste gången han bar den måste ha varit… när han tog studenten?

Even sträcker ut handen och stryker honom över låret. “Du kan kanske låna en av mig. Vi är ju nästan lika långa, faktiskt.”

“Mm. Vi är ju det.” Han kramar Evens hand, snabbt, flätar in fingrarna mellan hans.

Even stryker med tummen över hans handrygg. Det blir tyst en stund – det enda som hörs är gruset som knastrar under däcken, och motorns dova brummande.

“Får jag komma när du tar examen?”

Han ser upp. “Vill du det?”

“Isak.” Evens låtsat förebrående min är så lik hur hans mammas när de drack kaffe att han blir full i skratt. “Såklart jag vill. Om jag får.”

“Det är klart att du får det. Men… det är inte så mycket att se, liksom.” Han rycker på axlarna. “Jag får ett diplom på scenen, och så är det väl nåt tal av rektorn, typ.”

Even kramar med handen om hans lår. “Jag vill ändå vara där. Och fira med dig efteråt.”

“Det låter i och för sig bra.” Han ler. “Och så kan du ha din nya kostym också.”

Even ler tillbaka. “Bara det, liksom.”

De ser snabbt på varandra, innan det blir tyst igen. Han ser Even slicka sig om läpparna, hur hans adamsäpple rör sig när han sväljer.

“Vad är det?”

“Jag tänkte… är du säker på att du inte vill bjuda din pappa och Lea också?” Even ser kastar en lite avvaktande blick på honom, innan han ser framåt, på vägen, igen.

Han drar fingret längs sömmen på jeansen. “Nej… eller, jag vet inte. Det är ju inte så mycket att se, som sagt.”

“Jag…” Even harklar sig. “Jag tror att de skulle vilja komma, alltså.”

“Kanske.”

“Om de bara får veta vilken dag det är, menar jag.” Even petar med fingret mot hans lår.

“Ja.” Han biter sig i läppen. “Det… okej. Jag kanske ska prata med pappa om det.”

“Om du vill.” Even stryker tummen längs hans. “Men jag tror faktiskt de skulle bli glada. Och – inte så att jag absolut _måste_ hänga mer med din pappa, liksom, men det vore lite kul att fira dig tillsammans med dem. En stund i alla fall.”

“Det vore det faktiskt.” Han lyfter handen mot Evens kind, känner Even luta sig mot hans handflata. Stryker tummen längs hans käklinje. “Så länge jag får fira ensam med dig en stund också.”

“Du får det. Jag ska fira dig ordentligt.” Even lyfter sin egen hand och lägger den över hans, innan han griper tag om den och lägger läpparna mot Isaks knogar. “Och sen…”

“Sen?” Han ser åt sidan, på Even. På håret som faller ner över hans panna, hans ögon, blå i solljuset som reflekteras från motorhuven och upp över hans ansikte. På födelsemärkena längs hans hals, hans leende mot Isaks handrygg.

Even vänder sig mot honom och ler, sitt öppna, lugna leende, innan han släpper taget och lägger handen mot Isaks kind. “Sen ska vi åka hem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack så mycket för att ni har läst! Det har varit så kul att dela den här ficen med er. Glad påsk till er alla, världens bästa läsare!  
> <333

**Author's Note:**

> Vi är [irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) och [modestytreehouse](https://modestytreehouse.tumblr.com) på tumblr, kom och säg hej!


End file.
